


The Plan

by paigeafterpaige



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeafterpaige/pseuds/paigeafterpaige
Summary: Jooheon has decided to finally do something about his year-and-a-half long crush on Minhyuk and what better time to do it than at their dance team's week-long trip to a cottage deep in the woods? He's got his Plan ready, now all he needs to do is execute it.A.k.a Jooheon's got the hots for Minhyuk, but he's not very perceptive.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut in many years - I apologize in advance.  
> The cursive text is flashbacks, if it's not clear.

Jooheon bumps into Changkyun as the rental van hits another pothole in the uneven gravel road. He mutters a 'sorry' to the younger boy, who is too focused on his handheld game to notice. On Jooheon's other side, Hyungwon is sitting slumped against the window, snoozing ever so peacefully.

As they hit yet another pothole, there's a grumble from the passenger seat and then Kihyun's irritated voice, "Geez, why don't you just hit all of them? Are you aiming for the potholes on purpose or something?"

Shownu's usually calm and even voice is strained as he answers, "Sorry, but the road is full of them. I can't avoid them all."

There's a huff from Kihyun, but he thankfully keeps quiet-

"Slow down! Don't you see the turn up ahead?"

-or not. Jooheon lets out a quiet sigh (he doubts Kihyun can hear him all the way at the other end of the car, but you never know, and he doesn't want to risk getting mixed up in his bad mood) and puts on his headphones to block out the annoying nagging which, just like how Hyungwon hasn't stopped sleeping since they left Seoul, hasn't stopped since they got in the car at the rental shop. Just before he turns on his music, he hears Minhyuk's voice suggest with poorly hidden annoyance from the middle row, behind Shownu,

"Why don't you drive, Kihyun?"

Jooheon's finger hovers over the play button in suspense. From his vantage point in the middle of the back row, he has a clear view of Kihyun turning in slow motion to level his sharp glare on Minhyuk, eyebrows raised as if daring him to say that again. Although he can only see Minhyuk's expression from the side, he can tell the boy isn't the least bit intimidated by the smallest (but fiercest) member of their team. They keep defiantly staring at each other, both waiting for the other to look away first or say something. The tension between the eternal enemies is palpable. Kihyun leans a little more forward, straining against his seat belt, trying to look intimidating. Minhyuk cracks his knuckles. Just when Jooheon thinks they're going to start a physical fight, Wonho speaks up from his seat behind Kihyun.

"How long until we're there, Shownu?"

"Another ten minutes according to the GPS."

"How exciting!" Wonho comments, too loud. "I wonder what the cottage looks like, don't you guys?" He chuckles awkwardly, but it's enough to break up Minhyuk and Kihyun's silent staring match. Kihyun goes back to fuming in the passenger seat; Minhyuk turns around to the back, giving a self-satisfied smirk when he catches Jooheon's eye.

"I won," he whispers in as low a voice he can to prevent Kihyun from hearing him. "Did you see him look away first?"

Jooheon gives him a thumbs up and Minhyuk turns back around with a grin on his face.

Kihyun keeps quiet for the rest of the drive, put he pointedly hangs onto the handle above his door while Shownu safely drives the rest of the way, doing his utmost to avoid as many potholes as possible.

After a while, they come upon a sign directing them towards Blue Moon Cottage and Shownu steers the van up a narrow, winding road. The forest surrounding them is even denser here than it's been for the last twenty minutes on the gravel road, casting the path in shadow even though it's before noon. After about a kilometer or so, the trees open up and a two-story house appears before them in a clearing. Shownu parks the car and they get out.

Hyungwon finally wakes up and stretches in his seat before maneuvering his long limbs from the back to the middle of the van and out. The first thing he does is complain about the weather. Jooheon understands where he's coming from, though. It's the middle of summer, but here, surrounded by mountains and forest, it's supposed to be cooler than in sweltering Seoul. There's barely any difference. It's hot and humid and Jooheon's long-sleeved shirt already sticks to his skin.

He looks up at the cottage — the house, really — hoping it'll have air conditioning. It looks like it will; it is newish, Western style, built in wood and painted a medium brown shade with the corners and trim dark brown. Anywhere else, the colors might look gloomy, but here it suits the surrounding woods. A beautifully painted wooden sign next to the door welcomes them.

Kihyun walks up to the front door and pulls out the key, unlocks it and pulls it open. With the door wide open, one can see right through the house, past the floor-to-ceiling windows of what is probably the living room and out to the backyard, the forest providing a natural fence at the far end.

They all go inside, curious eyes excitedly sweeping about the house. It's modernly furnished, with electricity and plumbing even this far out in the middle of nowhere (there are lots of other rental cottages in the area, but it's half an hour from the closest town). The living room predictably takes up most of the ground floor and it has a large TV and a fireplace which might come in handy in the winters, but which they'll certainly not need this week. The kitchen has all the basic appliances one could need and off to the side is one of the house's bathrooms. The other is up on the second floor, which holds four twin bedrooms. Someone finds the remote for the air con; there's a buzz and a then a cool breeze blows through the house.

"Let's choose the rooms," Kihyun says, gathering them all in the living room. "I-"

Jooheon raises his hand eagerly, interrupting Kihyun. This is the moment he's been waiting for, the First Step ('Get Minhyuk Alone a.k.a Share a Room with Him') of his Plan to Seduce Minhyuk. "I have an idea how we can do it!" Everyone's eyes focus on him as he takes his cap off his head and fishes out a handful of small pieces of paper from his pocket, placing them in the cap. "I made this in the car," he explains. "I wrote everyone's names on the paper and the person who's left in the end gets a private room." He waits nervously for objections and when none are uttered (some of the guys are trying to hide their smiles, they must be impressed with his idea!), he breaths a sigh of relief. Now he only needs to draw the right lots and he can get started on Step Two: Kiss Minhyuk.

He gives the hat to Wonho to hold up over his head for him to seem less suspicious, even though no one seems to doubt his impure intentions. He reaches up to draw the first lot and pretends to search around the cap, while he in reality bends his hand this way and that to get hold of the piece of paper he sneakily hid in his sleeve. When he succeeds he holds it up triumphantly and opens it with a dramatic flourish.

"Jooheon!" he reads. So far, everything is going according to plan. He gives the paper to Shownu standing next to him and reaches up to pretend to choose his roommate.

It's more difficult to get the second piece of paper from his sleeve and when he finally gets it out, he accidentally drops it into the hat, letting out a small curse. He prays no one heard him and tries not to let his frustration show as he blindly grabs for what he hopes is the right name and pulls it out of the cap, slowly opening it.

"...Kihyun," he reads, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He doesn't mind Kihyun usually, but if he has to room with him, the rest of his plan will be so much more difficult to execute. He tries to come up with a way to get him to change rooms, when Kihyun himself speaks,

"Jooheon snores. Anyone want to change?"

Jooheon expectantly looks up, not caring about the comment about him snoring (he knows it's true) and hopes, hopes, hopes that maybe...

"I'll change!"

He catches Minhyuk's eyes for a moment and the older boy smiles at him. Jooheon ducks his head and grins into his chest. He can't believe his luck.

"Good," Kihyun says, voice impassive.

Jooheon draws the rest of the lots with a light heart, pairing up Kihyun and Shownu, Wonho and Hyungwon, and giving Changkyun a private room. Everyone seems satisfied with their roommates. Jooheon certainly is. He crosses out the First Step of his mental Plan.

"Minhyuk and Shownu, help me with lunch, would you?" Kihyun — already halfway to the kitchen — orders once the rooms have been distributed. "The rest can get the luggage from the car."

Jooheon trudges out to the van to get his and Minhyuk's bags and carries them upstairs. The second floor of the house has three bedrooms on one side of the hallway and the fourth bedroom and the bathroom on the other side. He hurries to claim the more isolated room by the bathroom and throws the bags on the two beds. The room is simply furnished, with blue walls and blue accents. It looks pretty he assumes, but he's too focused on the beds to care about anything else. He can't believe he'll get to sleep in the same room with Minhyuk. He hopes he'll finally have the courage to do something about his one and a half year long crush on the older boy. No, he will have the courage to do something! He will get to the next step of his Plan this week.

 

_ Jooheon entered his university's gym with excitement coursing through his bones. It was the first week of his freshman year and he still couldn't quite believe he had been accepted to his dream university to study music as his major. Now, he looked forward to trying out for the school's revered dance club, dancing being a hobby he had always enjoyed. _

_ He was directed to sit down with the other students eager to join the club on the floor in front of an impromptu stage — basically just an area kept free in the front. There were quite a lot of people there, and although he knew the club accepted most people who wanted to join, they couldn't accept everyone so he wouldn't be able to slack off if he wanted to be sure to join — he would give his performance his all. _

_ At 3 o'clock sharp, the president of the dance club stepped in front of the students to introduce the club: several smaller teams make up the club, and they practice, compete and perform independently. Every club member is part of one team, but sometimes the teams collaborate which each other, and there are several club activities every year which include all teams and members. _

_ That afternoon, before the auditions, the teams performed in front of the students and Jooheon watched them in awe. Team Infinity, Team Exodus, Team Bulletproof... he would have been honored to join any of those teams and he couldn't choose which he liked the most. Then, Team Monsters stepped out. Founded the year prior it consisted of only four members, but Jooheon didn't notice that. Monsters could have had 40 members or even 400, and he still would have only had eyes for The One. With his bleached blond hair it looked like a spotlight was shining down on him. He was the most handsome man Jooheon had ever seen. He was tall and slim and moved with such confident smoothness. He was sex on legs and totally out of Jooheon's league.  _

_ Jooheon was in love (or at least, in crush). _

_ He zoned out thinking about Him for the rest of the afternoon until it was finally his turn to audition. He stated that he wanted to join Monsters with such enthusiasm the leader of the team looked like he would have accepted him without auditioning. He still danced, though, and would have been prepared to beg on his knees if he had to, but the four members of the team accepted him with open arms and Jooheon hugged Him a little bit too long and tightly, but who could blame him? _

_ In the evening, the team went out for dinner to get to know each other. There were Shownu (the leader) and Wonho, both third-years and naturally talented at dancing; second-year Kihyun, a small guy who made up for his size with enough confidence for ten people; Hyungwon, another newly-chosen freshman with such long limbs they should have made him clumsy, but the world is not fair so he danced with an enviable grace; and of course, last but not least, Minhyuk. A second-year with the biggest, brightest smile ever and Jooheon's future boyfriend.  _

_ They became a tight-knit team and good friends who often hung out together also outside of practice despite them being in different years and majors. Minhyuk was like a magnet and Jooheon never took his eyes off him, so he barely noticed when the next year rolled around and Changkyun — a weirdly lovable first-year who within a day had Kihyun completely wrapped around his little finger (and the rest of them soon after) — joined Monsters, making them a seven-member team. It was then, a couple months into the year, that they won their first dance competition. The prize was a week-long stay at Blue Moon Cottage during summer vacation. _

 

"Is this our room?"

Jooheon spins around at the sound of Minhyuk's voice coming from the doorway. He watches as Minhyuk walks inside and sits down on one of the beds, bouncing a bit to check the springs.

"Aren't you supposed to help with lunch?" Jooheon wonders. He would be glad to spend time with Minhyuk, but Kihyun needed his help and when Kihyun needs someone's help, well, they help him.

"I got Changkyun to change with me," Minhyuk explains simply, standing up and striding back to the door, obviously having finished his inspection of their room. "Want to go check out the backyard?"

Jooheon follows him outside like an eager puppy and into the heat. The only thing that's brighter than the sun in the sky is Minhyuk's wide smile as he spins around in a circle on the grass for a good look at everything. Behind the house is a patio with a grill and a table with chairs. The lawn is wide and neatly trimmed. Decorative bushes and rocks and flowers are placed along granite paths winding artfully around the yard and around to the front of the house. It's all very tasteful and pretty, the perfect vacation house.

On the far side of the yard there's a small opening in the trees where a narrow path leads into the woods. Minhyuk points in that direction, excitement shining in his eyes. "Let's go find out where that leads to!"

Jooheon contemplates going back inside to tell the others where they're going, but decides against it; he doesn't want to risk someone else tagging along now that he can have Minhyuk to himself for a while. He sets off down the lawn at a brisk pace, calling to Minhyuk over his shoulder to hurry up. The older boy laughs and jogs to catch up with him and soon they're swallowed up by the trees. They slow their pace so as not to trip on roots or fallen branches and after a short walk they can see the glistening surface of a small lake through the trees.

"This is so pretty!" Minhyuk exclaims when they get to the edge of the water. There are rocks instead of a beach, but the water looks clean and inviting in the heat, the sun's rays glistening on the still surface. "Let's go swimming here after lunch," he suggests. He's practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of going for a swim and Jooheon thinks he wouldn't hesitate to dive in right here and now if they wouldn't have to return for lunch soon.

Jooheon immediately agrees, since he himself wouldn't mind a dip in the water to cool down, and also because he's not passing up a chance to see Minhyuk shirtless. He frowns when he remembers something, "I didn't bring my swimming trunks." He hadn't known there would be a lake out here in the mountains.

"We can go skinny dipping. We're all guys anyway and no one will see us at this lake."

Jooheon can't stop his traitorous eyes from wandering down to Minhyuk's crotch for a moment before he resolutely locks his gaze on the lake. It's not a bad idea (Minhyuk shirtless _and _ pantless!), but if he accidentally gets hard, there's no way to hide it without clothes. "We'll see," he decides, tempted to say yes but not trusting himself to not get aroused around a wet and naked Minhyuk. "Maybe we should go back. The others probably wonder where we are." He turns around stiffly and without waiting for a response, walks back the way they came and to the house.

 

Kihyun — one to pack for every possible scenario — is the only one who is wearing actual swimming trunks when the seven of them gather by the lake after lunch. Wonho is wearing a teeny-tiny pair of short shorts that barely hide anything, but his muscular body somehow manages to look fabulous in them (Kihyun's scrunched up nose tells Jooheon he doesn't share that opinion). The rest of them are wearing normal shorts (everyone rejected Minhyuk's idea of skinny dipping, thankfully) and Jooheon is glad his crotch is covered up; just the sight of Minhyuk's broad, bare back covered in a glistening sheen of sweat from the sun beating down on them does things to him.

One after the other they try the water — pleasantly warm — and it's not long before all of them, including perpetually sleepy and lazy Hyungwon, are swimming and playing around, splashing each other and competing in who can stay the longest under the surface.

After a while, they team up for a game of chicken fight, Kihyun choosing Shownu as his steed and Hyungwon mounting Wonho's sturdy shoulders. Minhyuk automatically clambers onto Jooheon's shoulders without them even discussing it, but Jooheon doesn't mind; Minhyuk has complimented his thick thighs before, so he never hesitates to show off his strength to him. And it's not like he minds having Minhyuk's lean legs hugging his head, his shorts riding up his thighs a bit and Jooheon greedily grabs onto the smooth skin of his legs to hold him steady.

Changkyun cheers them all on as the three teams attack each other, Kihyun urging Shownu towards Jooheon and Minhyuk the moment the game begins. Before they can reach them, though, Wonho rams his body into Shownu, who stumbles, Kihyun swaying precariously on his shoulders. Minhyuk takes that as an opportunity to urge Jooheon on, and just when Kihyun has righted himself, Minhyuk reaches out and pushes him off.

Minhyuk yells in glee at the sight of Kihyun sputtering water. Jooheon opens his mouth to laugh when he sees Wonho turn to them, lanky Hyungwon on his shoulders raising a fist and letting out a loud cry, like a knight on his horse charging into battle. His laugh dies in his throat.

Minhyuk has apparently also seen them. He repeatedly calls out 'retreat, retreat' to Jooheon, trying to make him go faster by pressing his legs against him, but it only causes him to slide on his shoulders, his crotch pressing against the back of Jooheon's head. Something in Jooheon does move fast then — unfortunately not his legs. He finds himself unable to move as blood rushes south at the insistent press against his head. He breaths a sigh of relief when the rubbing stops and he looks up at the jubilant faces of Wonho and Hyungwon. That is when he realizes Minhyuk is coughing up water behind him and he sheepishly turns around to help pull him to his feet.

"Why didn't you move?" Minhyuk mutters when he can breath and speak again. "Didn't you see them coming towards us?"

Jooheon averts his eyes from Minhyuk's glistening torso. "I got a cramp in my leg," he lies, because there's no way he's telling him the truth.

"Really?" Minhyuk's hand dips underwater to massage Jooheon's thigh. "Is it okay now?"

"Yeah, it got better when you got off." As much as he likes Minhyuk's touch on his leg, it'll only serve to make him harder, so he takes a step back. The water is waist high, but as he glances down he can see his shorts tenting a bit. Yep, Minhyuk's touch is a bad idea right now. The other boy looks like he wants to say something, but Kihyun's voice rings out across the lake,

"Who's up for a rematch?" He's already climbing back onto Shownu's shoulders as he says it.

Hyungwon hasn't even gotten off Wonho yet; based on the competitive glint in both their eyes, they're up for it. Both pairs turn to Jooheon and Minhyuk, questions in their eyes.

"What about you?" Minhyuk asks Jooheon, concern in his eyes. He must have believed his earlier lie about getting a cramp. "I can team up with Changkyun if you don't want to."

Jooheon doesn't like the thought of that, so he quickly tells Minhyuk to get on. He can get through another round of Minhyuk's crotch behind his head, no problem. He'll just hide in deep water until his erection goes down afterward.

When Minhyuk grabs his arm, he thinks that he is doing it for support before he climbs up, but to his surprise, Minhyuk tells him to get on his shoulders instead.

Jooheon pales and quickly tries to stop him. "I'm stronger than you. My leg is fine now, really. Get on."

Minhyuk stubbornly shakes his head and looks like he'll pull him onto his shoulders himself if he has to. "I can carry you just fine. I'm a man, too, you know. Get on now, the others are waiting."

"Come on Jooheon," Wonho urges, challenge in his eyes. "I'm getting tired here."

"Maybe he's afraid," Hyungwon teases, making fun of how Jooheon is easily scared.

He is not scared of a chicken fight, though. What he is scared of is the others noticing the tent in his shorts — or worse, Minhyuk feeling it.

"Do you need help?" Changkyun is suddenly next to them, offering a helping hand, which Jooheon promptly waves away. He doesn't want to risk showing the boy anything he shouldn't see. He quickly climbs up before he can change his mind, placing his thighs securely on Minhyuk's wide shoulders and trying to find his balance while making sure his crotch is not touching anything.

Minhyuk jumps a bit to get him more comfortable on his shoulders and pulls his legs forward. Suddenly Jooheon's dick is pressed against the back of his head and he draws in a breath in shock. He can feel the (heavenly) pressure against himself, so he's sure Minhyuk must be able to feel him too, but the older boy just mutters, "Sit properly."

With Jooheon finally on Minhyuk's shoulders, Changkyun looks around at all of them. "Everyone ready? Fight!"

Kihyun seeks out Jooheon's eyes and nods his head in the direction of the winners of the last round. Jooheon understands what he means and Minhyuk must have seen it too, because the four of them immediately advance towards Wonho and Hyungwon.

Hyungwon, although taller, is weaker than Kihyun and Jooheon, so he's no match against them both at the same time and they easily push him off. His trusty steed, albeit strong, doesn't fare well against Shownu and Minhyuk teaming up on him either, and even he is pushed under water in no time.

Two pairs remain and they seem to realize this at the very same moment. Kihyun goes to attack, pushing hard against Jooheon's chest before he has time to react. Jooheon reflexively squeezes his legs around Minhyuk's head to keep his balance, his cock squeezing at Minhyuk's head at the same time, and he swallows down the moan that threatens to spill out his mouth. With Minhyuk's help, he miraculously manages to stay on long enough to push uselessly at Kihyun, but then Shownu surges forward and the two of them go down at once.

They get tangled up underwater and when getting back up to the surface, Jooheon can feel something brush against his crotch. He assumes it is unintentional, but when they get back above the surface, Minhyuk gives him a brief look full of heat and Jooheon chokes on the water. When he stops coughing up the lake, Minhyuk's eyes are back to normal. He must have imagined it.

Both Minhyuk and Jooheon decline to participate in the next round and shortly after Wonho and Hyungwon have been declared the ultimate winners of the day's chicken fight, Kihyun decides he's had enough of swimming for the day and starts for the shore where their towels are waiting. The others follow, Jooheon hesitating behind the rest of the group. He doesn't want to stay in the lake alone, but he doesn't want to get up either. His erection is pretty obvious.

Minhyuk swims by him and his hand accidentally grazes against Jooheon's front, causing him to gasp softly and freeze up. The boy stands and turns around, water running in rivulets down his lean torso, a look he can't interpret in his eyes. "You coming?"

Jooheon gulps down the 'not yet's and 'almost's and 'I wish's on his tongue and gives Minhyuk something in between a nod and a shake of his head in response. If Minhyuk only knew how much he wants to come.

The other boy's eyes suddenly gleam with mischievousness and for a moment Jooheon thinks he can see right through him. "I can stay and play with you a bit longer, if you want to."

God, does Jooheon want that. He wants to stay and play games with Minhyuk. Adult games. He wants to study anatomy with him and do biological experiments. It's too bad Minhyuk's idea of playing together is much more innocent than his or he wouldn't hesitate to take him up on his offer.

 

_ Changkyun smoothed the white plastic mat with four rows of dots in red, blue, yellow and green out on the floor of the dance practice room. _

_ "What's that?" Kihyun wondered, moving closer to take a better look. _

_ "Shownu said we should all work on getting more flexible so our dance will be smoother," Changkyun explained and pulled a piece of cardboard with a spinning arrow on it out of his bag. "This game will make us very flexible." _

_ A look passed between the two boys. Kihyun slowly turned around to the rest of them, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Jooheon didn't like that look (it always meant trouble), but he was sort of curious about what sort of trouble Kihyun and Changkyun could make with a game. Until Kihyun zeroed in on him. He frantically searched his mind trying to remember if he had annoyed or made fun of Kihyun in the past week or months, but he couldn't come up with anything. It was probable he had though — Minhyuk and Hyungwon loved making fun of the smallest of them and they often included Jooheon in their antics. _

_ "Why don't Jooheon and Minhyuk try it out first?" Kihyun suggested, waving the two of them over. "Show us what flexible positions you two can get into." There was some deeper meaning behind his words that Jooheon didn't get, but Minhyuk was already eagerly dragging him over to the mat. _

_ "I'll join them," Hyungwon surprised Jooheon by announcing. He had thought the guy was sleeping just a moment ago. "It's more fun with more people. You have to be so much more intimate with each other." A look passed between Hyungwon and Minhyuk this time and Jooheon felt utterly left out of whatever it was everyone looked at each other for. It felt like they were talking behind his back and everything they said carried some deeper meaning only he didn't understand. _

_ "Okay, guys, let's start," Kihyun said, taking the spinner in his hand. "I'll spin and tell you guys where to move. There was a weird, evil-sounding chuckle from Changkyun and Jooheon was sure there was something he was missing. _

_ Only after they had been playing for several minutes did Jooheon realize what it was he was missing. He kept noticing Hyungwon took up about half of the mat on his own and moved only on that part, while Minhyuk and he were hopelessly tangled in each other. Jooheon's cock twitched in hope every time Minhyuk moved and inevitably brushed against it, though. It was obvious the game was rigged (for what reason, he couldn't figure out), because it was impossible every move Jooheon and Minhyuk had to do required them to move over or under each other in a way that made it so they touched each other. It was made even more obvious by the way Kihyun and Changkyun snickered with the spinner hidden between them, out of sight from the players. Shownu and Wonho overlooked the game from the sidelines, not suspecting anything or already in on the joke Jooheon didn't get. _

_ It did occur to him that he could stop playing or ask to play properly and according to the rules or demand to know what everyone kept from him. It did occur to him, briefly, at one point, but then Minhyuk's crotch pressed against his ass in some move perfectly planned by the devil duo and Jooheon was a second away from moaning out a thanks to them for giving him this opportunity to feel what it's like to have Minhyuk behind him like this. He was another second away from thrusting back against him when he caught himself and reined in his libido with difficulty. Soon after that, Hyungwon decided he had had enough so the game ended and Jooheon could excuse himself to go to the bathroom. _

 

He mutters out a sound that might have been a 'no' and walks towards land before he embarrasses himself more. He can't stay and play with Minhyuk in this state. The water slows him down so he jumps into it to swim the rest of the way, which at the same time hides his front from view.

He can hear Minhyuk following him, but he doesn't stop to wait even as he gets out of the water and snatches up his towel, holding it in front of himself as a shield as he hurries away through the woods to the house, six pairs of eyes at his back curious about his hasty retreat.

 

They have barbecue for dinner. Kihyun mans the grill, expertly cooking the meat and vegetables. Shownu eats a whole bowl of rice before even the first piece of meat is done and Kihyun admonishes him for eating too fast and too much, but Shownu only smiles gently, halfway through his second bowl by the time Kihyun puts the first plate of meat on the table. The ravenous boys all zero in on it, fighting each other with their chopsticks. Shownu shuts them up and makes them all move their chopsticks away by pulling the 'I'm the oldest'-card, happily munching down several pieces of meat before he lets the others eat.

They fight fiercely once more, metal chopsticks clanging like swords. Jooheon has to turn away to sneeze and when he looks back the plate is empty, just like his stomach. He glares across the table at Wonho, Hyungwon and Changkyun who are all munching happily on their mountains of pork. There's a tap on his shoulder and he turns his annoyed glare at Minhyuk. His expression relaxes as the older boy holds out a piece of meat for him with a smile on his pretty lips. Jooheon opens his mouth and Minhyuk flies the pork into his mouth.

"Is it good?" Minhyuk asks, smiling as he watches Jooheon chew with relish.

"It's great," he answers, loud enough for Kihyun to hear. The cook waves his compliment away with a hand like it's no big deal, but he can see him stand a bit straighter as he puffs out his chest, a greasy almost-smile on his lips. "You didn't get any?" he asks, turning back to Minhyuk. The older boy shakes his head and warmth floods his chest as he realizes he gave his only piece to him.

"I'll have some later," Minhyuk says. He's looking at Jooheon with a sort of hunger that looks like it won't be satisfied by just meat, but it doesn't make any sense. Why would Minhyuk look at him like that?

To avoid having to figure it out, Jooheon gets up and walks over to the grill to see if he can help out and perhaps bring something back for Minhyuk as thanks. He looks at the food cooking and points at the vegetable skewers, asking Kihyun if they are done.

"Yeah, I'll put them on a plate and you can bring them to the table." He gets a serving plate from the small table by the grill and piles it with the skewers, handing it to Jooheon when he's done. "Thanks."

"Don't forget to eat," Jooheon tells him.

"I'll just finish this and then join you."

Jooheon grabs one of the skewers on the plate and blows on the mushroom on the end before holding it out for Kihyun, who eats it with a smile. Urged by the chorus of 'food food food' coming from the table, he then hurries over to the table with the plate. He's quick to snatch a few skewers before the hyenas get to them and he hands two to Minhyuk before sitting down. Minhyuk smiles brightly at him in thanks and Jooheon almost drops his own skewers as Minhyuk's hand comes up to briefly and innocently pat his backside. Unfortunately, to Jooheon's body there's nothing innocent to that gesture. He hurries to sit down before he gives in to the urge to push against that hand and feel more of it's warmth on his ass.

"Who wants to go into town tomorrow?" Wonho asks, casting an expectant look around the table and over to Kihyun by the grill.

"What town?" Hyungwon wonders. It makes sense he doesn't know, since he slept all the way here.

"We passed by a small town on the way here," Wonho explains patiently, putting another skewer on Hyungwon's plate as the younger finishes his first one. "It had a cute marketplace. We could go there for lunch."

"I might take a nap tomorrow." Hyungwon picks up the skewer and thoughtfully chews on a piece of mushroom.

"Don't be so boring," Kihyun calls from the grill. "You should sleep in the night. We're here to have fun. Shownu, come and help me with the meat."

Shownu dutifully gets up from his seat and hurries over to the grill, empty rice bowl in hand which he first fills with more rice from the rice cooker nearby.

Changkyun waves his skewer in front of Hyungwon. "Kihyun's right, come with us. There'll be food."

Hyungwon looks tempted to agree, eyes following the skewer to Changkyun's mouth. In the end he just says, "Maybe."

"You're coming, right?" Minhyuk asks Jooheon, placing a hand on his thigh under the table to get his attention.

Jooheon jumps at the unexpected touch and drops his chopsticks. He stutters out some variant of 'yes'.

Minhyuk pushes his chair back to bend down to pick up the fallen chopsticks, hand sliding along Jooheon's thigh and gripping tighter in an involuntary action as he stretches to reach under the table, perky ass lifting off the seat of the chair. Jooheon quickly averts his eyes, feeling like a pervert for ogling his friend who's just being helpful.

 

_ "Cheers!" the six of them called in unison and lifted their bottles in the air. They were celebrating coming second in their dance competition — the last one of the year — earlier that day, or licking their wounds — Jooheon wasn't sure. He himself was proud of them, but Wonho had cried for nearly ten minutes while Hyungwon hugged him. He wasn't sure if the older boy was sad or happy. At least he was finally smiling again now. _

_ Kihyun — the designated chef of Monsters — started cooking the meat on the grill in the middle of the table while they all chatted about the day and dancing in general. Jooheon happily joined in the conversation and was in the middle of telling the guys a story from a dance competition he had watched when he was in middle school when he felt Minhyuk's nimble fingers wander up the outside of his thigh. He snapped his mouth shut in shock with a painful click of his teeth and stared wide-eyed down at what Minhyuk was doing. _

_ The boy plucked at some invisible dirt or lint on his pants and when Jooheon looked up at him for an explanation, Minhyuk just smiled and brushed his whole palm over Jooheon's thigh. "There was some dirt," he said lightly, then removed his hand. _

_ "So what happened to that girl?" Kihyun asked and it took a while for Jooheon to realize he was talking to him, and then another while before he remembered what he had been telling them earlier. _

_ Jooheon continued his story and half a minute later Minhyuk's fingers were back on his leg, brushing off dirt only he could see. Apparently there was something on the inside of his thigh too, and if Jooheon spread his legs just the tiniest bit, it was only to give Minhyuk easier access to the dirt so he could brush it off. He abruptly finished his story with an anticlimactic ending, because if he kept speaking his voice would give away how embarrassingly close he got to his own climax just by having Minhyuk caress his thigh. He had no idea why Minhyuk kept touching him — if there was ever dirt on his pants, it had to be long gone by now — but he stopped caring and enjoyed the feeling while he could, wishing that one day he could have Minhyuk's hand on him a bit further up, massaging the bulge there the same way he was massaging his leg. _

_ When the first batch of meat was done, Minhyuk had to take his hand off Jooheon's leg to eat. He involuntarily let out a sound that was something in between a sigh of relief and a groan of disappointment. His cheeks flushed as hot as the coals burning in the grill when four pairs of eyes zoned in on him — there went his wish that his moan went unheard. Only Minhyuk didn't look at him and when he glanced at the boy, he could see that the tips of his ears were bright red and he looked a little flushed — he must have been hot from the grill, he was sitting quite close after all — but he was glad that he didn't seem to have heard him, because that would have been embarrassing. _

 

The chopsticks must have rolled quite far away, for Minhyuk keeps looking for them under the table, ass in the air and fingers sliding along Jooheon's inner thigh as he tries to keep his balance. It takes all of Jooheon's self-restraint not to grab that ass or take his hand and move it further up. He's pretty sure he must be blushing because Wonho gives him a weird look from the other side of the table. The older boy opens his mouth to say something, undoubtedly ask if anything is wrong, when Minhyuk finally pops back up with his chopsticks in hand, hopefully answering all of Wonho's questions. He goes back to his food and Jooheon breaths out a sigh of relief.

He thanks Minhyuk for getting his chopsticks and holds out a hand for them, but Minhyuk ignores it. He takes a paper napkin and wipes it along the chopsticks — from one end to the other, repeatedly — which Jooheon's dirty mind translates as a very obscene motion. He averts his eyes from the chopsticks and they fall on Minhyuk's face instead. Big mistake. He blushes furiously as Minhyuk's tongue chooses that moment to swipe over his lips to wet them. His lips don't look that dry (probably because they're glistening from his saliva), but Jooheon sticks a hand in his pocket and fishes out his chapstick, offering it to him.

Minhyuk pauses his chopstick wiping to stare questioningly at the little tube. Jooheon can't look him in the eye because his mind in swirling with inappropriate thoughts. He nods encouragingly and holds the chapstick closer to Minhyuk until he finally accepts it. Jooheon gives him a shy smile, happy to help. That is, he is happy until Minhyuk pops the cap off and purses his lips to put the chapstick on, dragging it slowly over his lower lip on which it catches for a moment before it springs back with a bounce. Jooheon never knew it was possible to look so sensual putting on chapstick and he feels his mouth watering at the sight of Minhyuk smearing the product over his pink lips, getting them all nice and moist and kissable and-

There's a clatter as Shownu and Kihyun dump several plates of meat and corn on the table and Jooheon jumps, tearing his eyes from Minhyuk's lips and quickly snatching his chopsticks from his grip to grab at the newly arrived food to distract himself.

Minhyuk puts the chapstick back in his pocket; his hand gets stuck for a bit and it lingers there before he finally pulls it out. Jooheon dares a glance over at him and promptly chokes on his food as he watches Minhyuk slide a whole sausage into his mouth slowly, half-closed eyes on Jooheon. Kihyun sits down on Jooheon's other side and hands him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepts. He resolves not to look at Minhyuk again until they've finished dinner. As much as he wants to, he doesn't think anyone would appreciate him getting on his knees to suck Minhyuk's dick at the dinner table, which is what would happen if he doesn't get control of himself soon. The first step to doing that is to not look at him, even though the older boy makes that very difficult just by sitting by his side, elbows and knees touching.

 

They gather on the luxuriously plush sectional couch in front of the TV after dinner to watch whatever movie they can find playing. The couch is large enough for all seven of them, would even fit another two or three people, so Jooheon doesn't fully understand why he finds Minhyuk flush against his side with a person-shaped whole separating the guy's other side with Kihyun. Well, Minhyuk and Kihyun do not always get along, so that must be why. Jooheon's not complaining, though! Not at all. Minhyuk's warm and cozy by his side. Except his left arm is falling asleep and it's a bit uncomfortable and isn't this a perfect excuse to...? Oh yes, it is.

Jooheon lifts his left arm out of its confines between both of their bodies and in what he hopes is a suave maneuver moves it to rest on the back of the couch behind Minhyuk, only, oops! It slipped. Shownu chooses that perfect moment to pass by with a pack of beer and offer some to them and Jooheon is successfully distracted and totally forgets about his arm having accidentally-on-purpose slipped around Minhyuk's shoulders. Luckily, Minhyuk's doesn't object, contentedly sucking on his bottle of beer like he's sucking on something else and Jooheon has to look away.

 

_ Jooheon was over at Minhyuk's apartment one Saturday night. Minhyuk didn't have a couch, so they sat next to each other at the head of his bed with his laptop in front of them. They watched a superhero movie whose plot Jooheon can't remember, because Minhyuk's body pressed against his distracted him through it all. At one point, Minhyuk leaned over his lap on all fours to reach the nightstand on Jooheon's other side. He didn't breath the entire time he had Minhyuk in his lap as the boy rooted around in his nightstand drawer; he thinks he might have beaten some kind of record for holding one's breath. Minhyuk finally emerged victorious from the drawer and sat back next to Jooheon, even closer than he had been before. _

_ He had a lollipop in his hand. He quickly tore the plastic off and sucked the candy into his mouth, then pulled it back out with a wet pop. He repeated this several times. His tongue came out to lick the candy slowly and sensually, swirling over the red, round ball a few times before he put it back in his mouth again to suck on it. Jooheon swallowed nervously, his mouth dry from the sight. He could only wonder how good Minhyuk would be at sucking something else. _

_ Minhyuk turned away from the movie to stare at him, eyes intense and never breaking contact. He swirled the candy in his mouth for a bit, then pulled it out slowly. "You want one? Or do you want mine?" _

_ Jooheon involuntarily glanced down at Minhyuk's crotch. If there was anything of Minhyuk's he wanted... The way he had said it was full of sexual innuendo and double entendres, but there was no way he meant it the way Jooheon wished he had, so he just shook his head in reply and forced himself to focus on the movie for the rest of the night, or the 15 minutes that were left. _

 

Something happens in the movie, he's sure. Things tend to happen in them. It's just, things are happening next to him, too, and it's sort of distracting the way Minhyuk keeps moving closer and closer to him. They're barely halfway into the movie now and if this keeps going, Minhyuk's going to be in his lap by the time it's finished. And it's not only going to be the finish of the movie, but the finish of Jooheon too. The end. He's going to- Whoa. Okay, yeah, he can totally do this. Minhyuk's head is just leaning on his chest like it's the most comfortable pillow ever. The beer must be making the older boy tired, even though he's only drank half of it. Not that he minds Minhyuk's head on his chest. He'd actually like to keep it there forever if he could, but he feels like he's violating pure, innocent Minhyuk just by thinking about it. He can't find the will in him to push him away, though. Not even when- _especially _ not even when Minhyuk moves his right leg over his left and oh god, now there's a party in his pants.

Jooheon downs the rest of his beer and gives the empty bottle to Changkyun who happens to pass by on the way to the bathroom or something, because he doesn't even want to move enough to lean forward to place it on the floor or coffee table in fear of rousing Minhyuk who must be close to falling asleep by the way he's unconsciously cuddling up to Jooheon. Just to be on the safe side, he pries the bottle from his hand and gives it to Changkyun too, who places it on the table next to Jooheon's empty one.

Minhyuk lets out a contented sigh and lifts his other leg over Jooheon's too, arms slinging around his neck and Jooheon is this close from spontaneously combusting. He's got Minhyuk half in his lap and their arms are around each other and it is the most intimate they've ever been and he loves it but he can't take it and, god, if Minhyuk knew what he does to him. His arm around the older boy's shoulders tightens a bit and Minhyuk basically purrs and Jooheon Jr. definitely likes that sound, but Jooheon Sr. feels disgusted at himself for being horny when Minhyuk's just tired and doesn't know what he's doing and what sounds he's making half-asleep.

Kihyun suddenly speaks up next to them and Jooheon can hear the eye roll in his voice as he says with a exaggerated sigh, "Get a room," and Jooheon shoves Minhyuk off him so hard in shock that the boy tumbles to the floor. Jooheon had hoped no one would notice them hugging on the couch but Kihyun's pretty perceptive and he must have somehow been able to read Jooheon's R-rated thoughts and that's when he realizes Minhyuk's on the floor, grumbling about being pushed off the couch.

Jooheon flushes in shame and is about to offer a hand out for him when there's an annoyed sigh from the other end of the couch and he looks up to see Hyungwon climb off Wonho's lap where he's been straddling him, both boys' lips red and slick with spit. They make their way around the coffee table hand in hand and disappear up the stairs and Jooheon has so many questions, the first and foremost being 'What, when, how, why?'.

"What's Minhyuk doing on the floor?" Changkyun wonders, coming back from the bathroom and Jooheon looks at his hand awkwardly hovering in the air where it had been about to pull Minhyuk up. In the end Minhyuk climbs back onto the couch himself, sitting down between Jooheon and Kihyun like before, but leaving a respectable distance between both. Jooheon's left side feels cold and sad and empty with Minhyuk's absence. He looks at the boy, lower lip sticking out in a pout and when Minhyuk looks back, slightly annoyed, Jooheon mutters a 'sorry' and lifts his left arm as an invitation. A second later, Minhyuk is once more snuggling against his side and Jooheon's pretty proud of himself for managing to get him to come closer all on his own. Just a few more times of Minhyuk accepting his hugs and then he might accept his kisses too.

 

Jooheon hovers in the door to his and Minhyuk's room when he comes back from his shower. He's ready for bed in his loose boxers and a t-shirt, which is usual for him, but right now he feels severely underdressed — though not as underdressed as Minhyuk is — and he desperately pulls at the hem of his t-shirt, wishing it was oversized or at least longer in the front, or that he was wearing about three pairs of pants.

Minhyuk — in a tight pair of boxer briefs and nothing else — is bending over his bag on the floor, ass in the air and legs slightly spread, and seems to be searching for something. For what, Jooheon has no idea and, frankly, he doesn't care because the view is glorious and he wants to feast his eyes on it forever. Minhyuk must sense his presence, for he raises his head to look behind himself to find Jooheon still in the door, pathetically stretching his t-shirt as far down over his crotch as he can get it without it tearing or looking suspicious.

 

_ For the fall school festival during Jooheon's first year, Minhyuk and some dancers from other teams decided to do a performance together. Minhyuk didn't tell him what kind of performance it would be, said he wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible, so Jooheon found it out the hard way — no pun intended — when Minhyuk asked him to come watch him practice alone one time shortly before the festival. Jooheon walked into the practice room to find Minhyuk — in a pair of leather pants so tight they looked like they were painted on — sitting on the floor and humping the air to a girl group song. He was half a second from turning around on the spot and leaving right then and there, but his dick was a sucker for punishment, so he stayed. _

_ The dance was over soon enough and Minhyuk turned to him, eyes expectant, "What do you think?" _

_ Think? He stopped thinking the moment he opened the door and all his blood abandoned his brain. "How can you move in those pants?" _

_ Minhyuk laughed. "They're stretchier than they look." He demonstrated this in front of Jooheon by lifting his right leg high in the air. "I should show you the whole dance so you can tell me your opinion." He went over to the stereo to play the song from the beginning and then gave Jooheon a private show he dreamed about for weeks afterward. He'd never understand how it was possible for Minhyuk to look so utterly sexy performing a dance meant for girls. _

_ When it was over, Minhyuk was panting and sweaty. He lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, revealing his lean stomach with just a hint of abs. What little blood had remained in Jooheon's brain abandoned it to take up permanent residence further south. _

_ "I'm wearing cat ears and a choker for the real performance," Minhyuk told him. Jooheon made the mistake of imagining what that would look like and he had to discreetly adjust his pants that got tighter and tighter every passing minute. _

_ "Oh," was all Jooheon managed to say in response. _

_ Minhyuk got down on the floor to stretch in some cat-like pose. Jooheon didn't know what muscles it was meant to work on, but it did things to him, so he didn't question it. Minhyuk looked at him over his shoulder. "So what did you think about the dance?" _

_ Jooheon said the first thing that came to mind, "Sexy. I mean-! S-s-sinful? No, I mean, s-smooth. Smooth." Yeah, smooth, Jooheon. Very smooth. _

_ "Smooth?" Minhyuk repeated thoughtfully, as if trying the word out. Then he winked at him. "I prefer sexy." _

 

Minhyuk bites his lower lip lightly — an involuntary action, a habit of his that Jooheon hates, but never has the heart to point out to him, because he also loves it and doesn't want him to ever stop doing it. "What are you waiting for?"

Oh, lord. There's a situation in Jooheon's boxers and it's clear that one part of him is certainly not waiting. It's unfair how Minhyuk manages to make such an innocent question sound so utterly sexual and full of innuendo. It must be the suggestive pose he's in. Jooheon reluctantly tears his eyes away from that tight ass and takes a few stumbling steps to his bed, finally abandoning the doorway to let Minhyuk leave. "Go on, the shower's free," he tells him. "I'm going to bed now."

Minhyuk grabs the shampoo lying on top of everything else in his bag. He gets to his feet and turns towards Jooheon, stretching out his long limbs and torso which must be cramping up from the uncomfortable position he's been in for a while and Jooheon dives under his sheets before he does something he'll regret. Like throwing himself at that long, lean, smooth body. Although he is determined to seduce Minhyuk during this trip, the furthest he thinks they'll get is kissing. He obviously wouldn't mind doing more than that, but Minhyuk will probably need some coaxing into the idea of fucking Jooheon and honestly, if he just gets to at least kiss him, he's happy. It's taken Jooheon a year and a half to muster up enough courage to advance to the kissing stage with him so he's not going to expect anything more than that for now. Plus, he doesn't want to scare Minhyuk off forever by asking to suck his dick out of the blue. He knows Minhyuk is bisexual, so while he's not opposed to the idea of being with a guy, suddenly having a friend spring such an idea on him would make anyone take a step back. So Jooheon's going to take it slow, easy him into the idea that yeah, his ass is totally fuckable and why don't they find out how well Minhyuk's dick fits inside it? Pretty well, he's sure.

He hears the shower turn on and he pulls the sheets off his head for some fresh air. He wonders if he'll have time to jerk off before Minhyuk's back or if he'll have to wait for the bathroom to be free again. There's no way he'll be able to go to sleep like this, not with the knowledge Minhyuk will be sleeping in a bed a mere meter away. He makes up his mind and licks his palm before sliding it into his boxers, sighing at the delicious friction. He's been half-hard ever since they went swimming earlier in the day and Minhyuk cuddling against him on the couch earlier and then bending over his luggage did not help. He quickly jerks himself while keeping an ear on the shower (still going strong) and he's close in no time.

The door swings open and Minhyuk enters, still clad in his tight boxer briefs and nothing else. Jooheon stills, hand on his cock and mouth gaping open on a breathless moan. He's covered in his sheets, but they're thin and pretty much mold to his body and Minhyuk needs only take one look at him to know exactly what he's doing. He closes his mouth and as discreetly as possible lets go of his dick and positions his legs in a way that'll hide the bulge tenting his sheets.

"Both showers are occupied," Minhyuk explains after a tense moment, striding into the room and plopping down on Jooheon's bed like it's his too, long limbs stretching out next to him.

Jooheon takes a deep, steadying breath and slides as far to the edge of the narrow bed as he can get, which is not far at all. Minhyuk didn't comment on his weird position when he walked in, and based on the fact that he went as far as to lie down in bed with him (on top of the sheets, but still), he must not have noticed what he was doing. However, he's afraid he can smell his arousal from this close, as Jooheon is still very aroused and as he sweeps his eyes over the body stretched out next to him, his dick gives an appreciative twitch at the sight.

He repositions his legs and while his guard is down, Minhyuk slings a heavy leg over him, right over his crotch and Jooheon covers up his moan with a cough as best he can. Minhyuk doesn't notice anything — he doesn't get how; he must be using up a lifetime of luck on this evening — and only cuddles closer, leg rubbing a bit against Jooheon's cock as he does.

"You're so cuddly, you know that?" Minhyuk mumbles sleepily into his shoulder, arm coming up to hug Jooheon's chest; he sort of resembles a koala like this. Jooheon doesn't dare answer, afraid he'll let out another moan if he does. "Maybe I'll sleep with you tonight. You feel so nice."

Minhyuk moves even closer, leg sliding over Jooheon's hard dick, and his crotch pressing against his hip. Jooheon's perverted brain thinks that it feels like Minhyuk is subtly grinding against him, but he knows he can't think clearly due to all of his blood being concentrated elsewhere, away from his brain, and Minhyuk is just trying to find a comfortable position. The hardness he feels is just Minhyuk's hip bone.

"What do you think?" Minhyuk asks when Jooheon keeps quiet, adjusting his position again, hard hip bone pressing insistently against Jooheon's thigh now. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?"

If he only knew how much he wants that! Only, Jooheon's idea of sleep is very different from Minhyuk's innocent suggestion. He doesn't want to hurt Minhyuk by rejecting him (plus, he's supposed to seduce him, so he should take any chance he can get to be close to him), since he knows he likes skinship and is a very touchy-feely person. Of course, he'd love to chastely sleep with him, too, but he can't in this state. He needs to get Minhyuk away at least for a while to finish jerking off. He hears the door to the bathroom open and he basically shouts as he tells Minhyuk that the shower's free now, pushing at him to get the idea that he should get up.

Minhyuk groans a bit, but complies, leg dragging painfully slow over Jooheon's crotch as he gets up. Jooheon ogles his backside when he leaves the room and that's the image in his mind as he finishes himself off a few seconds later, soiling his boxers. He wipes himself off with a tissue from the nightstand, but has to get up to change his underwear, making a mental note to wash the dirty ones the next day. Otherwise he won't have enough clean ones for the rest of the trip.

When Minhyuk comes back, freshly showered and hair damp, Jooheon is only a tiny, tiny bit disappointed when he says goodnight and goes to his own bed. It's probably for the best anyway. Who knows what his body would do in his sleep if he shared a bed with Minhyuk, however innocent the motives. Maybe they can do it tomorrow night.

 

They all (Hyungwon included, after Wonho told him he could nap in the car) pile into the van the next day to drive into the closest town. The marketplace is small, but has a decent selection of food stands selling local specialties as well as standard fare. Jooheon's mouth waters at the bibimbap made with local wild herbs and decides to eat that. Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Wonho join him at a small plastic table, while the three others wander off in search of something else.

Jooheon observes Wonho and Hyungwon across from him at the table while they eat. They kissed on the couch (in front of all of them!) last night and then disappeared up to their shared room. He's never seen them do anything before. Sure, Wonho hugs Hyungwon sometimes, or puts his arm around him, but Wonho does that with everyone. Furthermore, if they are together, wouldn't they have claimed a room for themselves at the cottage instead of having participated in drawing lots? They did end up getting a room together, but that was only a coincidence. Right now, too, they're calmly eating, looking just like they always do. They don't behave like boyfriends, there's no special aura around them. Perhaps the kiss last night was their first and last and they only did it because they had been drinking?

"Isn't your anniversary soon?" Minhyuk asks then and Jooheon turns to him in question.

"Whose anniversary?"

"In two weeks," Hyungwon answers Minhyuk's question, voice muffled by a mouthful of food.

"What?" Jooheon gapes at him. "Are you married?"

Wonho barks out a laugh. "We would have invited you to our wedding if we were. Well, if we could get married."

Jooheon puts his spoon down and looks at each of his friends in turn. "Wait, who are we talking about?"

Wonho gives him a blank look. "Me and Hyungwon. Who else?"

"You're together?" Jooheon yells, belatedly remembering they're in public and ducking his head when people turn to look.

This time it's Hyungwon's turn to turn disbelieving eyes at Jooheon. "We've been together for almost a year. How can you not know?"

"He's not very observant," Minhyuk pipes up, patting Jooheon affectionately on the head.

Jooheon's mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. Wonho and Hyungwon have been together for almost a year? How come he didn't know when they are clearly out and open about it? Is he really that unobservant? Sure, he might be a bit preoccupied with Minhyuk sometimes, but it's not like he's blind.

He's vaguely aware of Wonho excitedly telling Minhyuk about their plans for their anniversary, but Jooheon can't focus. His mind is spinning with this new information that two of his best friends have been together for nearly a year and he hasn't noticed and no one has told him and what else is there he doesn't know?

"You okay?" Minhyuk's hand is suddenly on his thigh under the table, concerned eyes focused on his. "Not hungry?"

 

_ Jooheon woke up from coughing into his blankets. His throat was sore and feet like sandpaper. Minhyuk sat down on the edge of his bed and held out a mug for him. "I made you ginger tea with honey. You should drink some." _

_ Jooheon focused his eyes on him, eyelids heavy. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but he was thankful for his friends taking care of him when he was sick and didn't want their efforts to go to waste, so he pushed his blankets off himself a bit and struggled to sit up. Minhyuk put a hand behind his back to help him, then handed him the mug. It had already cooled down enough for Jooheon to take a sip without burning his tongue. It soothed his throat as it went down. _

_ "Where's Kihyun?" he asked after suddenly noticing they were alone in his small studio apartment. His voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak so he took another sip of the tea. _

_ "He went home while you were sleeping, said he had homework to do." Minhyuk adjusted the blankets about him, pulled them snug around his shoulders. His hand lingered on the back of his neck and fingers lightly massaged him there. It felt good and relieved his headache somewhat. _

_ When Jooheon had finished the tea, Minhyuk took the mug from him and placed it on his nightstand. "Kihyun made porridge before he left. Do you think you could eat some?" _

_ "I'm not hungry." _

_ "Try to have a spoonful of it at least," Minhyuk urged kindly, fingers sliding up in his hair to massage his scalp. It felt so great Jooheon's eyes slid closed on their own. "You need to eat to regain your strength. And I can give you more medicine only after you eat. Think you could do that? For Kihyun? And me?"  _

_ Jooheon reluctantly opened his eyes. Minhyuk's earnest gaze focused on him made him give in. "One spoon." _

_ The bright smile he got in return was worth it, he thought. He watched as the Minhyuk hopped off the bed and went over to the pot on the stove to scoop some porridge into a bowl. He returned to the bed and handed it to Jooheon, then sat behind him and massaged his head and shoulders while he ate. Jooheon didn't want him to stop so he finished the bowl. _

_ Minhyuk fed him cold medicine afterward and it didn't take long for him to fall back asleep. He was sure Minhyuk would leave after he feel asleep, but when he awoke in the night to go to the bathroom, he found Minhyuk curled up under a blanket on his couch. When he went back to bed after finishing his business, he saw Minhyuk blink his eyes open in the dark. _

_ "You okay? Do you need anything?" _

_ Jooheon shook his head and walked up to the couch to tuck the blanket snug around him. "No, just sleep." _

_ Minhyuk smiled tiredly at him and said sleepily, "Goodnight." _

_ "Goodnight." _

_ Jooheon stood by the couch for a while like some stalker and watched Minhyuk sleep. He wished he had the courage to tell him to come sleep in the more comfortable bed with him (it was big enough for two people) and then felt bad for immediately thinking dirty thoughts about the two of them in bed together. Minhyuk was such a good friend; he didn't deserve someone like Jooheon, who, even while sick and while Minhyuk was sleeping, tired after taking care of him, couldn't stop his want for him. _

 

Jooheon wills away his thoughts and questions and picks his spoon up, digging into his forgotten bibimbap. A new hunger is awakening in him the longer Minhyuk's palm rests on his leg — one that won't be sated with food — even though this bibimbap is one of the most delicious he's ever had. There's nothing he can do about it now, so he focuses on sating his other hunger instead. Minhyuk watches him eat for a while before going back to his own food, left hand never leaving Jooheon's leg. Jooheon doesn't have the willpower to push it away.

 

The seven of them stroll through town together after lunch, but there's not much to do or see. Before leaving they drop into a grocery store for some more food just in case, although they brought a lot with them from Seoul. Jooheon goes in search for the snacks and his heart stops in his chest when he passes by Minhyuk standing by a shelf of personal care products. For a moment he thinks he's looking at the condoms, but then Minhyuk grabs a razor and Jooheon's heart starts beating again. Later, he sees Minhyuk pay for a little tube of what must be toothpaste (he must have borrowed the toothpaste he saw him using this morning from someone) and put it in his pocket quickly like he wants to hide it.

Jooheon finds Hyungwon already perusing the snack section with a look of intense concentration. "Honey-butter or seaweed flavor chips?" he asks him seriously, like he's trying to find the answer to an important and difficult question.

"Honey-butter _and _ seaweed?"

"Good idea." Hyungwon grabs one bag of each flavor and moves over to the candy.

"So... You and Wonho," Jooheon starts, because he can't leave it alone.

Hyungwon is unaffected by his question as he compares bags of gummy bears and jelly worms with the same concentration from before. "What about us?"

"Does everyone know?"

Hyungwon puts both bags of candy in his basket with the chips. "I thought so, but seeing as you didn't, I'm not sure anymore. Although, as Minhyuk mentioned, you're not that perceptive, so it might just be you who didn't know." He turns to Jooheon and puts a hand on his shoulder, one corner of his lips turning up into a sly smirk, like he knows something else Jooheon doesn't know. "You should open your eyes."

Jooheon huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I know my eyes are small, but they are open and I can see just as well as everyone else."

Hyungwon laughs and pats his shoulder twice. "It's hard to believe sometimes." Then he turns and leaves Jooheon alone.

He's still dumbly standing where Hyungwon left him, trying to figure out the meaning of his last comment, when Changkyun comes around the shelf a while later, looking for something.

"Do you know about Wonho and Hyungwon?" Jooheon asks him. "That they're together?"

Changkyun barely spares him a glance, completely unperturbed by the question which he absently answers while looking through the rows of snacks. "I walked in on them fucking in our dance practice room on one of my first days after becoming a member, so yeah... Have you seen marshmallows?"

Jooheon chokes on his spit. "They- they what? In our practice room? I can't-" He takes a few deep breaths. Wonho and Hyungwon have had sex on the very same floor he spends hours dancing on every week? He's lied down on that floor to rest! But more important than that... "You mean I'm the only one?"

"The only one who's not getting any?" Changkyun wonders, finally finding what he had been looking for and smiling brightly. "Minhyuk's not getting any either, though, unless-" He finally looks at Jooheon, a question in his eyes.

Jooheon blinks at him. "Getting what?"

Changkyun blinks back. "Did you and Minhyuk finally...?"

Jooheon's getting more and more confused until it suddenly clicks. Changkyun must have noticed his interest in Minhyuk! He must think he's finally gotten him to fuck him (he's unsure whether he should be proud that Changkyun thinks he's capable of that, or appalled that he apparently knows he wants it). He surges forward to cover Changkyun's mouth with his palm, eyes wide as he frantically glances around the rest of the store to see if someone heard him. "Not so loud," he hisses. "Don't tell anyone I like Minhyuk. After I get him to be mine, we'll both tell you guys, but I want to wait until Minhyuk's ready for it. Anyway, that's not what I was asking. I just wondered if I'm the only one who didn't know about Wonho and Hyungwon."

Changkyun pushes his hand off his mouth, his face scrunched up in a weird grimace like he's trying not to laugh. He doesn't understand what's so funny. The younger boy pats him on the head and turns away to leave with his marshmallows, saying over his shoulder, "You don't even notice what goes on around yourself, so I'm not surprised you didn't know about those two."

 

They sky has gotten dark while they were in the store and it only gets darker as ominous clouds gather overhead while they drive back to their cottage. The first drops of rain fall as they carry their groceries to the house. Jooheon had been looking forward to a swim before dinner, since it's been such a hot and humid day, but he changes his mind when rain starts pouring down a second after the front door closes after the last person.

Kihyun peers out the window by the door with wide eyes. "That was close. Did we get everything from the car?"

"Yes." Shownu kicks off his shoes and carries a bag to the kitchen. "Looks like we won't be doing any grilling tonight. I think it might storm." As soon as he says the word, there's a crack of thunder in the distance and Jooheon jumps.

"I hate thunder," he mutters, carrying Hyungwon's snacks into the kitchen. Minhyuk's arm comes around his waist from out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"Are you Zeus?" Jooheon wonders, eyebrow raised in doubt. "Will you stop the thunder for me?"

"I would if I could," Minhyuk says seriously, then leans closer to whisper in his ear, hand sliding down from his waist to his butt briefly before it settles on his waist again. "I'll hold you if you get scared. How's that sound?"

It sounds very good indeed. He's not proud of being scared of thunder (he's a man!), but if he can use it as an excuse to hug Minhyuk, he doesn't mind. Although, now that he thinks about it... Why does it seem like Minhyuk is the one who's trying to seduce him when it should be the other way around? No, what is he thinking? Minhyuk's just being a friend. If Kihyun was the one afraid of thunder he'd offer to hold him through it too, even though they fight more often than not.

 

The rain continues pouring down as they eat dinner and even as they do the dishes afterward. It finally lets up a bit as they gather in front of the TV, only to be replaced by thunder and lightning, the storm having come steadily closer as the evening progressed. There's a loud rumble just as a bright light tears through the sky, lighting up the backyard and Jooheon squeezes Minhyuk's hand, which he hadn't even noticed he was holding.

"You're gonna break my hand," Minhyuk mutters into his ear, but his voice is light and without malice. He shakes his hand loose and brings his arm around Jooheon's shoulders, pulling him close. Jooheon's not complaining — he'll take any chance he gets to cuddle Minhyuk.

A comedy movie is playing on the TV and Jooheon tries to concentrate on the dumb main character's antics, but it's not enough to distract him from the thunderstorm outside. Not even Minhyuk's solid warmth by his side is enough, and as the sky lights up with an accompanying deafening boom, he whimpers and buries his face in Minhyuk's chest. He doesn't notice the TV going silent or the room going dark until the guys around him start chatting about a blackout and he peeks his eyes open.

"It's probably temporary," Shownu comments calmly from somewhere in the dark.

"This is just great," Hyungwon mutters, sounding irritated. "Right when I have to go pee." There's some rustling and then a bright light as Hyungwon turns on the flashlight on his phone.

As he walks by where he and Minhyuk are sitting, the light illuminates them and Jooheon catches Minhyuk's eyes gazing down at him intensely. He swallows nervously at how close their faces are. If he straightened his back just a bit he would be able to reach Minhyuk's lips with his own. Is Minhyuk leaning closer to him? No, it must be his imagination. He must be the one who is unconsciously stretching his back because he thought about doing it. They're so close now he can feel Minhyuk's breath on his face.

Then Hyungwon's flashlight is gone and they're in the dark again and Jooheon looks away. He could have really kissed him just now. He was so close to doing it, but he doesn't want their first kiss to be in public. He wants Minhyuk to feel safe and comfortable when he finally kisses him for the first time. He might not be if there are other people around and if Jooheon's kiss shocks him or he rejects him it would be embarrassing to have their friends witness it.

Suddenly Changkyun's face is illuminated by the glow of his phone as he starts up a game, as calm and undisturbed by the circumstances as ever. Jooheon bets he would play a game even if he was in the middle of an earthquake.

Another flashlight goes on and Kihyun gets up to go to the kitchen. "I'm getting more to drink. Anyone want anything?"

"A beer, please," Shownu says.

"Hyungwon wants another beer, too," Wonho says. "Can you get a bottle of water for me?"

Kihyun leaves with the light, but as soon as it's gone it's replaced by another flash of lightning and a loud rumble. Jooheon shudders, hand fisting in Minhyuk's t-shirt. The older boy rubs calming circles into his back.

Hyungwon returns from the bathroom and Kihyun returns from the kitchen but the power does not return. They sit in the dark living room for an hour, chatting and snacking on chips, until Wonho and Hyungwon retire to their room, undoubtedly to engage in a more stimulating activity that doesn't require electrical power, but only physical power. Soon after, the rest of them also go back to their own rooms. As modern young adults, they're so dependent on power that there's not much they can do in a dark house except sleep.

Jooheon changes into his sleep shirt after brushing his teeth with the help of the light from his phone, then crawls into bed and pulls the sheets over his head, curling up as thunder rumbles outside. He's not tired yet but he doesn't have enough battery left in his phone to use it and he can't charge it, so there's nothing else for him to do except hope he'll be able to fall asleep. He doubts he will unless the thunder moves further away.

He hears Minhyuk come back from the bathroom and close the door to the room. A moment later his bed dips as the other boy slides under the sheets to lie next to him. Jooheon's eyes open wide in shock and he turns to him, trying to find his eyes but failing in the complete darkness.

"What are you doing?" he asks, even though he doesn't mind him there with him. He never minds having Minhyuk by his side, especially not now when the wind whistles outside and the thunder rumbles and the rain turns into hail that pelts the window. It's just that, he's not exactly as manly as he would like to be in this moment, and although he's grateful to Minhyuk for comforting him when he's scared, he doesn't want this moment of weakness to tarnish the image he wants to give Minhyuk of a dependable, manly, suave man that he'll willingly be seduced by.

Minhyuk shushes him and pulls him against his chest. "I told you I'll hold you. It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared-" Jooheon starts, just as the room is lit up by another bright flash of lightning and he jumps in Minhyuk's arms.

Minhyuk chuckles. "I can see that." He rubs Jooheon's back calmingly like he did earlier on the couch. "Relax. Nothing will happen. Try to think about something else."

Jooheon presses a bit closer to the other boy's warm chest, figuring he might as well enjoy it while he can. He can be suave and manly tomorrow. There's another loud rumble and he grabs the back of the t-shirt Minhyuk's wearing. "I can't relax, though," he admits into Minhyuk's shoulder after a while. "The thunder's too loud."

Minhyuk's hand on his back stops and Jooheon immediately misses the warm circles it rubbed into his back. "Do you want me to help distract you?"

"How?"

Minhyuk's hand moves up to his shoulder and over his neck to settle under his chin and tilt his head up. A flash of lightning briefly illuminates Minhyuk's eyes trained on him before it's dark again and a second later Minhyuk's lips press against his own in a kiss. It's clumsy and off-centered, but then Minhyuk turns his head just so and their lips slot together perfectly and Jooheon thinks his heart stops beating for a moment.

What is this? What is happening? Why is Minhyuk kissing him? Jooheon was the one who was supposed to kiss Minhyuk. He's worked up his courage to kiss him for a year and a half and Minhyuk just does it? Just like that? Why? He's not complaining, because he gets to kiss Minhyuk which was his end goal. But the procedure is wrong and what does this make of his Plan? Minhyuk is obviously willing to kiss him, so that this mean he can cross out Step Two: Kiss Minhyuk and go right to Step Three: Get Minhyuk to Fuck Him?

Hold up. Although Minhyuk is kissing him, it doesn't necessarily mean he does it because he wants to. He said he was going to distract Jooheon and then kissed him. So he just kissed him out of duty? Is he back at Step One? Will he have to redo Step Two and follow his original plan after all? Convince Minhyuk that he does too want to kiss Jooheon and that he'll enjoy Jooheon kissing him. Oh well, at least Minhyuk can't be disgusted with him since he is voluntarily kissing him, so he's halfway there. He'll have to work on the enjoyment part. How, he has no idea. He needs to find out exactly why Minhyuk is kissing him and then he can adjust his Plan based on that.

Jooheon suddenly becomes aware of the insistent press of Minhyuk's lips against his own as if to urge him to respond to the kiss, but Jooheon pulls back. He needs answers.

"What-"

"Not now, Jooheon, please just let me kiss you first," Minhyuk mutters, searching for his lips in the dark and landing on his chin.

Jooheon won't have it, though, and turns his head away. "Why are you-"

"Do you want to kiss me or not?" Minhyuk asks impatiently, but he keeps his slippery, soft lips away from Jooheon's face for a moment.

"I do, but-"

"Me too, so can we talk later?"

"You do?"

Minhyuk finds his lips in the dark again for another kiss and Jooheon forgets what he wanted to ask earlier. He pulls him closer to get more of those delicious lips, but this time Minhyuk turns his head away and asks him to make sure, "Kiss now, talk later?"

"Definitely." Why does Minhyuk suddenly want to talk when they can be kissing instead? He even said he wants to kiss him so why isn't he doing it? He slides his hand up from Minhyuk's back to his hair to pull him down.

Minhyuk finally lets him taste his lips again and Jooheon groans into the kiss as Minhyuk's slick and sinful tongue slides sensually into his mouth to tangle with his own and Jooheon wonders how he ever managed to wait so long for this. If he had known kissing Minhyuk feels like this he would have kissed him the first time he met him. He realizes he doesn't longer care who kissed who or who seduced who as Minhyuk pushes him onto his back and crawls on top, fitting perfectly in the cradle of his open thighs. He doesn't know how long they kiss, but by the time they break apart his lips are sore and the hail has turned into light rain and the thunder can't be heard anymore.

Although he doesn't need Minhyuk to calm him down anymore, he doesn't tell him to go back to his own bed. Minhyuk doesn't leave and Jooheon eventually falls asleep in his arms — half-hard but too cozy and comfortable to care.

 

When Jooheon wakes up the next morning he's disoriented. He's in an unfamiliar bed and there's something heavy on his chest, obstructing his breathing. It takes a moment for him to realize it's Minhyuk's arm and they're in the cottage and another moment before he remembers why he's in bed with Minhyuk in the first place. He blushes beet red the moment the memories of last night come back to him, but he can't stop the huge grin that takes over half his face.

As much as he'd like to stay in that bed forever, he has to use the bathroom, so he shoves Minhyuk's arm off him and scurries out of the room. When he comes back, Minhyuk is awake, looking displeased to find himself in an empty bed. Jooheon awkwardly hovers next to it, not sure where to go from here. He hadn't exactly planned this far. He had planned only as far as their first kiss and he's acutely aware of this huge flaw in his plan. He's pretty sure he can start on Step Three, but he never planned _how _ he would do it. To be honest he didn't think he'd get further than Step Two on this trip (if even that) so he thought he still had plenty of time to work out the details of the rest of the plan.

"Are you okay?" Minhyuk finally asks, eyes softening and searching Jooheon's face when he just keeps standing there feeling dumb. "You look nervous."

Jooheon sits down on the edge of the bed, clasping his hands together in his lap. "I just don't... know."

Minhyuk sits up behind him and pulls his back to his chest, arms circling his waist and chin resting on his shoulder. "What don't you know?"

He leans back against Minhyuk's strong chest, unable to resist. "Why you kissed me. I'm not complaining! But _I _ was going to kiss _you_. I was working on getting you to notice me and then I would do it and-"

"Jooheon," Minhyuk interrupts. "Do you remember what I said about you not being very observant?" Jooheon hums; he remembers. "Well, I noticed you long ago and I've been waiting for you to do something to me for forever now, because I wanted to let you take the first step whenever you're ready, but you never did anything, so I decided to take the matter in my own hands. I was as obvious about being interested in you as I possibly could, so you would maybe _finally _ do something, but you _still _ didn't notice anything and you just kept rejecting me or walking away whenever I got too close or tried to push you into action. I even humped you in bed the first night here and you still didn't-"

"Wait, that wasn't just my imagination?" Jooheon remembers what he's talking about very clearly, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that that was actually what Minhyuk was doing. He hadn't dared believe it and what that would mean (Minhyuk wants him? It's too much for him to take in; he needs time to process this). He flushes at the memory of Minhyuk's hard cock against his hip and he suspects he's approaching crimson or perhaps burgundy when he remembers Minhyuk bent over his bag in only his underwear and every other time he's behaved weirdly and suspiciously sensually but he just explained it away because he thought there's no way Minhyuk did it on purpose. He has always thought Minhyuk's so out of his league there's simply no way. Now that he has told him, though, it all makes sense and he can't believe how blind he's been.

"Jooheon, you're sometimes too naive for your own good, you know that?"

He suddenly remembers what Minhyuk said a little while ago and he decides to revisit that sentence, "What do you mean you waited for me to take the first step? If you like me and knew I like you, what did you wait for?"

"First I thought you would ask me out pretty quickly, since it was so obvious you liked me — you're not as subtle as you think — so I was just going to wait for you to do that-"

"Am I really that obvious?" Jooheon cuts in, slightly mortified.

"You always look at me and are somewhere near me and blush around me and-"

As if on cue, more blood flows to his face. He suddenly remembers the talk he had with Changkyun in the store yesterday, and how the younger boy apparently knew he likes Minhyuk. "Does everyone know?"

"You're blushing again," Minhyuk comments. He squeezes Jooheon's middle tight and holds him still when he tries to get away so he can hide from him forever. "I know you always look at me because I'm always looking at you." Jooheon relaxes in his hold, momentarily pleased with the confession. Minhyuk laughs then. "That said, I don't think there's anyone who doesn't know you like me, or that I like you for that matter. Like I said, you're not exactly subtle and neither have I been when I've tried to flirt with you."

How much blood can healthily gather in his face before his blood vessels burst?

"But back to your question. When you still didn't do anything to me even after several months of waiting, I thought you must be too shy or insecure to approach me, even though we were already friends. So I decided to wait for you until you were ready. In the end I did kiss you first..."

Jooheon chews on his lower lip in contemplation. "You're just so much more handsome and hot and sexy than me. You're smart and good at dancing and I'm the complete opposite. I didn't even realize you were trying to flirt with me, like how dumb can I be? And my body is not as nice as yours and I didn't want to risk our friendship if you rejected me and-"

Minhyuk covers his mouth with his palm to shut him up. "Stop putting yourself down. We go to the same school and are in the same dance team; you're just as smart and good at dancing as me, if not better. And you know what? I think you're super cute and sexy as hell." Minhyuk's free hand strokes the flab on Jooheon's belly and he regrets not keeping up with his exercise routine. In his opinion, it's as far from sexy as it gets.

"Remember last year when we prepared for our first dance competition of the year? The first one you participated in," Minhyuk continues. Jooheon nods, trying to pry Minhyuk's hand off his belly, but the older boy won't have it, holding his flab possessively. "I caught you practicing alone one time. Back then, you always used to wear hoodies or loose-fitting shirts when practicing with us. You always smiled a lot and played around and I used to think you were a cute junior but that was it. Then, that day you wore a t-shirt that actually fit you and it made your shoulders look really broad and your arms really nice and you had this serious expression on your face and you were sweaty and just looked so hot. Since then I couldn't take my eyes off you. First because I wanted to fuck you and later because I got to know you better and learned that you're not only hot, but so many other things too." Then he adds as if an afterthought, his voice like a purr in Jooheon's ear, "Still want to fuck you though."

Jooheon wonders how long it'll take for an ambulance to get out here if he calls now; the temperature of his face is reaching a critical level. He doesn't know if he should be embarrassed or flattered by Minhyuk's confession and he really doesn't know how to react to the fact Minhyuk wants to fuck him and oh god. Now he's thinking about it. He feels some of the blood leave his face to gather lower down. Not good. Why can't his blood circulate around his entire body like a normal person's and not just gather in one or two areas?

Minhyuk seems to wait for him to say something, so he goes with the first thing he can come up with that doesn't include the words 'please bend me over and fuck me into the bed': "That's more than a year ago."

Minhyuk lets out a deep sigh Jooheon can feel against his cheek and says solemnly, "Yes, if I'd known you'd make me wait this long for you, I would've approached you first."

"In the end you did."

"Because it took you how long to gather the courage to do it?"

"A year and a half, but I had planned on kissing you by the end of this week."

"If you want we can forget yesterday night happened and not kiss again until Sunday morning just before we leave and you can kiss me then," Minhyuk offers. "Do you want that?"

Jooheon quickly shakes his head. That was his original plan, but it's already been messed up so there's no need to stick to it any longer. Besides, he doesn't think he can go that long without tasting Minhyuk's lips again, and in fact...

He turns his head and presses a peck onto Minhyuk's lips. Minhyuk smiles, then grabs his face and aligns their lips for a proper kiss. Yeah, no way is Jooheon giving this up until Sunday just to stick to some insignificant plan.

 

"I see it finally happened," is the first thing Kihyun says when Jooheon and Minhyuk go downstairs for breakfast. Jooheon gives him a questioning look, confused about what he's talking about, but Minhyuk only continues grinning next to him.

Wonho laughs. "Minhyuk's usually always smiling, but today it looks like his jaw is about to fall off."

Hyungwon agrees with him. "Did you finally fuck?"

Jooheon stumbles over his own feet but Minhyuk's arms are there to catch his fall. "We finally kissed," Minhyuk clarifies easily, smile never slipping.

"Did Jooheon finally work up the courage?" Changkyun wonders, mouth full of cornflakes.

"No, I gave in and kissed him," Minhyuk tells him, sounding like they're discussing the weather and not _him and Jooheon kissing_.

"Wonho and Shownu, hand over the money," Hyungwon says, holding his hand out over the table and wiggling his fingers at them. Kihyun and Changkyun mirror his action.

"Later. My wallet's in my room," Shownu says, not looking up from the mountain of food on his plate.

Wonho nods. "Mine too."

"Did you guys bet on us?" Jooheon asks incredulously. Minhyuk did tell him everyone already knew about them liking each other, but he could have never imagined them actually betting money on them.

"We've had this bet going for months now," Kihyun informs him kindly. "Glad it's finally over. Though to be honest, I thought Minhyuk would give in a long time ago."

"I can't believe Jooheon never noticed him flirting with him," Changkyun says with a laugh.

Hyungwon snorts. "Remember that time Minhyuk pretended to drop the soap when we all showered after dance practice once? It took him like a minute to pick it up and he was bent over with his ass practically showed up against Jooheon all the time, but he didn't think anything was wrong."

There's a chorus of laughter around the table and Jooheon flushes as he recalls that particular episode in the locker room showers — one of many, now that he thinks about it. Minhyuk always chooses the shower next to his and dries off and dresses really slowly and always near Jooheon.

"I'm impressed with Jooheon's self-restraint, to be honest," Hyungwon continues. "When Wonho bends over like that, I fuck him in ten seconds."

Shownu finally looks up from his food to frown at Hyungwon. "Not appreciated at the breakfast table."

"Or anywhere else for that matter," Kihyun adds.

"Is the power back?" Jooheon says, to steer the conversation away from Wonho and Hyungwon's sex life and his own inability to notice when someone flirts with him.

"I think it came back early in the morning," Kihyun answers. "Luckily none of our food spoiled in the fridge.

"Speaking of food," Changkyun pipes up, turning to Kihyun. "Are we grilling tonight? I want to grill marshmallows."

Kihyun smiles gently at the boy and ruffles his hair. "As long as it doesn't rain we will. You'll get your marshmallows, don't worry. Eat more breakfast first." He pushes the plate of fried eggs closer to him and pours more milk into his empty glass.

"You're spoiling the boy," Shownu says with a pout, looking enviously across the table at the two of them.

"Have some more sausage." Kihyun picks some up from another serving plate and puts them on Shownu's own, still full, plate, earning a satisfied grin from the oldest. "Eat up."

Minhyuk mimics Kihyun and grabs a fried egg and puts it on Jooheon's plate. "Eat."

"I'm fine with cornflakes," Jooheon protests, trying to put the egg back, but Minhyuk won't let him. He keeps staring him down until Jooheon finally takes a bite of the egg, after which he pecks him on the cheek, then goes back to his own food.

Wow, so now they're suddenly doing PDA. Their relationship is progressing faster than he thought. Step Three might not be too far away.

 

Minhyuk presses another finger inside slowly and carefully, face strained. Jooheon groans in impatience. "Just do it already. Put it in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's okay," Jooheon urges. "It won't break."

Minhyuk still looks unsure, put pulls his slick fingers out. "Can you hold the legs for me?"

Jooheon complies and takes one leg in each hand, spreading them apart to give Minhyuk better access. "Wide enough for you?"

"Wow, this view is..." Minhyuk murmurs, staring at the wide open hole before him.

Jooheon lets out an impatient sigh, wiggling the legs. "Stop staring and put it in already. We don't have all day. Kihyun could walk in any moment and-"

Speak of the devil. Kihyun walks into the kitchen, stern look in his eyes and mouth twisted in a disappointed grimace as he takes in the scene before him. Jooheon lets go of the legs and scrambles off the kitchen table, feeling a bit guilty for sitting on it. Minhyuk looks up too, equally guilty look on his face. Busted.

"How long can it take to stuff a few chickens? Are we going to have to eat lunch in the evening or what?"

"It's just..." Minhyuk begins, taking another look at the raw chicken before him.

"You said you knew how to make it." Kihyun glares at him, foot tapping on the floor.

"Jooheon knows."

"So why isn't Jooheon making it?" Kihyun demands to know, turning his glare on him.

"Minhyuk said he wants to try," Jooheon explains, then quickly adds as Kihyun keeps staring at him, "But I'll make it right now." He pushes Minhyuk aside and grabs a few cloves of garlic, stuffs them into the chicken and then follows with some rice and ginseng. As he starts on the second chicken, Kihyun finally leaves, seemingly satisfied that they're finally getting somewhere with their lunch. Minhyuk manages to stuff one chicken on his own after making lots of disgusted faces at it. Jooheon has to finish up the rest and put them in pots to cook.

 

"I'd rather put my fingers in you," Minhyuk says a while later when they're sitting at the kitchen table waiting for lunch to get done.

Jooheon clears his throat. He'd also very much like that. "Maybe you'll get to do that soon," he croaks out, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively, a smirk on his face. "Oh really? How soon?"

"I can't say." As soon as possible, preferably tonight, but he's not sure he's ready for that. He's still overwhelmed simply by the knowledge that Minhyuk likes him enough to want to stick his fingers in him.

Minhyuk's foot comes up to stroke his calf playfully under the table. "Will I have to wait another year like I had to for the kiss?" He slumps lower down in his chair and his foot trails up Jooheon's leg, over his knee and presses against his crotch. "Hm?"

Jooheon's trying to answer but he's having trouble remembering the question. It's the first time Minhyuk touches him directly and purposefully, he can't help it if his body wants to focus on that fact more than on some question. Minhyuk's foot rubs against his quickly filling cock, but he looks completely unperturbed as he awaits an answer. What could be the right answer? "Yes?"

"Yes?" Minhyuk repeats, foot rubbing harder. "Are you sure?"

"No?"

"Uh-huh, I thought so."

Jooheon slumps lower in his own chair to meet his foot. He's not sure what they're talking about and he currently feels too good to care.

Just then Kihyun walks in again and Minhyuk and Jooheon both hurry to sit up straight in their chairs, Minhyuk's foot falling back down to the floor and leaving Jooheon's dick frustratingly hard and straining against his pants. He does his best to look like Minhyuk totally didn't give him a footjob under the table just now.

"How long until the chickens are done?" Kihyun demands to know. If he noticed what they were doing, he doesn't comment on it.

"Another-" Jooheon's voice breaks on the word and he clears his throat. "Another half an hour."

Kihyun turns around and leaves without another word and Minhyuk's foot is back between Jooheon's legs, rubbing more insistently than before.

"This is not-" Jooheon gasps out, "-the most effective way."

Minhyuk's foot stills and he catches Jooheon's eyes across the table. "Can I jerk you off instead?"

Minhyuk's hand on his cock? Yes, please! They're in the kitchen, though, which isn't really the best place for something like that, no matter how much both he and Jooheon Jr. wants it. Kihyun's already walked in on them and there's no guarantee that no one else will do the same.

"Maybe later," he says reluctantly, moving his chair back to avoid Minhyuk's wicked foot when it starts rubbing again between his legs, promising pleasure and release. "Tonight."

Minhyuk looks disappointed, but straightens up in his chair again. "You sure? I don't wanna give you blue balls."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Jooheon mutters under his breath, thinking back to all the times Minhyuk has aroused him with his dance moves or just by moving or even breathing, really. The difference from those times is that this time Minhyuk directly caused his arousal and he's willing to finish what he started. He wants Minhyuk, really does, and if Kihyun hadn't walked in on them it is likely he would have already come in his pants.

Minhyuk gets up and comes around to Jooheon's side of the table to sit on the edge by him, looking down at him with a kind and unfairly patient look in his eyes. "Just because it's happened before, doesn't mean it has to happen again."

Jooheon gazes at his handsome face for a moment, then lowers his eyes. They fall on Minhyuk's crotch, pants tented with his own arousal and Jooheon wants to touch him. He wants to know how hot and hard he is because of him. He puts a hand on the older boy's lean thigh, feeling the muscle tense underneath his palm. Is he really going to wait until tonight and walk around half-hard all day when Minhyuk even offered to get him off? "Is your offer for a handjob still valid?"

Minhyuk's eyes darken and the tip of his tongue peeks through his lips briefly to wet them. "You up for it?"

Jooheon chuckles and says jokingly, "I've been up for a while. But can we go to our room?"

Minhyuk wastes no time in hopping off the table and pulling Jooheon by the hand upstairs. He pushes him against the wall the moment they're inside their room and the door is closed, attacking his lips and kissing him deeply. Jooheon opens his mouth for his exploring tongue, letting him lick into his mouth. He slides a hand down Minhyuk's back, settling it on the small of his back, his other hand going up to his neck to hold him steady.

He is back to full hardness in no time with Minhyuk grinding his hips into his. The older boy steps back after a while, looking deeply into Jooheon's eyes for reassurance that it's okay to go ahead as he puts his hands on Jooheon's zipper. He must see some answer there, because the next moment Jooheon's pants are pushed down his hips along with his underwear and Minhyuk's fingers circle his erection.

It feels just as good as he always imagined it would and this position with him pinned against the wall is one of the numerous he's thought up when he's imagined them together, which only makes it better. He bucks into Minhyuk's tight grip to urge him to go faster and Minhyuk complies, jerking him hard and fast and twisting his wrist just right and sliding his thumb over his slit. The glide gets smoother thanks to his oozing precum and he barely has time to gasp out a warning before he shoots all over Minhyuk's hand and their stomachs. He slumps against the wall, spent and happy and sated. Minhyuk lets him catch his breath for a moment, then kisses him hard and with purpose.

Jooheon just enjoys the kiss for a while before he slowly gets aware of a slick, slapping sound and he breaks apart to see Minhyuk jerking himself off, aided by Jooheon's cum still on his hand. The view is undeniably hot and Jooheon wouldn't mind looking at it forever, but more than that he wants to help Minhyuk out, give him a helping hand so to speak. He grabs Minhyuk by the shoulders and switches their positions, pushing Minhyuk up against the wall where he just stood. Minhyuk gazes at him through dark, half-lidded eyes full of heat as he pushes his hand away from his cock and takes it in his own. It's hard and heavy and slick with Jooheon's cum and Minhyuk's own precum and feels perfect in his hand. They both watch him jerk him until Minhyuk starts pumping his hips into his grip, desperate for release. Jooheon grabs him by the back of his neck with his free hand and gives him a deep kiss. Minhyuk's hips stutter and he moans into Jooheon's mouth as he comes. Jooheon strokes him through it until he stills, slumping against him. He catches him and holds him tightly in his arms until Kihyun's irritated voice reaches them from downstairs,

"Is the chicken ready yet?!"

 

The week passes by in a blur of swimming, Minhyuk's kisses, barbecue, Minhyuk's touches, movies on the TV and Minhyuk's body snuggled up against his in bed at night. Jooheon's lounging on the couch after breakfast on Saturday when it occurs to him that it's their last day at the cottage, the last full day of their trip and they only have one night left. According to his original Plan, tonight would have probably been the night he kissed Minhyuk for the first time. Now, they have both kissed and more. The furthest they've gone is jerking each other off or grinding in bed and honestly, Jooheon's satisfied with that. He is.

This entire week has been better than he ever imagined: he got to spend it with Minhyuk and their friends and he finally got to kiss and touch him. As a bonus, Minhyuk likes him too! What more could he ask for? They're going to keep seeing each other when they go back home (Jooheon had to ask to make sure, because one part of him kept worrying this was a What Happens at the Cottage, Stays at the Cottage scenario — thankfully it's not), so he's not worried about never getting to have sex with him unless they do it here. Of course, they won't be able to spend every waking hour together back home, because of school and the fact they don't live together, but they'll still be able to see each other frequently.

So, in conclusion, Jooheon is content. He's well on his way to Step Three and he knows he'll get there soon enough. There's no need to hurry. Besides, he would feel a bit awkward having sex with all their friends in the same house; even if they all know about them doesn't mean they want to listen to them. They have the most isolated room, but it's not soundproof. Keeping quiet when jerking each other off is one thing, it's doable, but sex is inherently a louder activity and he's not sure he can keep quiet enough when he finally gets Minhyuk's cock up his ass.

Speaking of Minhyuk... Jooheon looks out the large windows as he senses movement outside and the suns rays catch on Minhyuk's glistening, naked torso still damp from his swim, as he steps out of the woods into the backyard. He's followed by equally glistening and more muscular Wonho and then Shownu, but Jooheon's only got eyes for Minhyuk's leaner body.

Jooheon is content, but his libido is not.

Minhyuk gives him a dazzling grin when he comes in through the open back door and passes by Jooheon sprawled on the couch. Jooheon cannot suppress the urge to crane his neck over the back of the couch to the ogle his ass when he walks up the stairs to change. Wonho gives him a knowing smirk when he notices and Jooheon quickly looks away, feigning innocence despite knowing he's already been caught.

Kihyun comes out of the bathroom and spots Shownu who's on his way up the stairs. "Good, you guys are back. Get dressed quickly so we can leave for lunch. Wonho, wake Hyungwon up so we can go!" He raises his voice to shout the last part.

There's a 'yes' from the second floor and Kihyun comes over to the couch to check on the remaining boys. He reminds Jooheon of a frazzled mother rounding up her kids for an outing. "Changkyun, are you ready? We're leaving soon." The youngest absentmindedly nods from the other end of the couch, never taking his eyes off his game.

"Jooheon?"

Jooheon is about to tell him that he's ready to go, but he stops himself with the first word halfway out his mouth. At breakfast they all decided to go into town for lunch today. His mouth waters at the thought of that heavenly bibimbap he ate last time, but then the memory of how heavenly Minhyuk looked a little while ago flashes through his mind and he's practically salivating. If he can get Minhyuk to stay home with him they would be alone for at least two hours with the whole house to themselves...

"I think I'll stay home," he tells Kihyun carefully, trying to make his voice sound weak and sickly. "I'm not feeling well."

Kihyun's features are overcome with worry and concern and he surges forward to place a palm on Jooheon's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Did you catch a cold? Or is it your stomach? Did you eat something bad? Everyone else is fine, though, and we've all eaten the same food. I have some medicine, do you need any?"

Jooheon gently pushes Kihyun's hand away, feeling a bit sorry for lying to him about being sick. He knows Kihyun cares about them all more than he lets on. If he knew he would get so worried about him when he's just pretending he would have come up with another excuse to stay home. "It's just the heat, don't worry."

"Did you get heatstroke?" In seconds, Kihyun has turned the temperature of the air con lower and fetched him a large glass of water. "You need to drink more. And you should take a cold shower. Wearing less clothes could help too. Take off your t-shirt. I don't think anyone cares if you take off your shorts too-"

"He's staying home to fuck Minhyuk. He's not sick," Changkyun suddenly cuts in and Kihyun's hands on the hem of Jooheon's shirt freeze.

Jooheon's face bursts into flame as Changkyun gives him a sly smirk before calmly going back to his game. When he turns to Kihyun he sees the very moment the older boy realizes Changkyun's right; his face goes from worried to incredulous to disappointed to wicked. When he settles on a teasing, knowing grin and wiggles his eyebrows at him, Jooheon's body turns into a bonfire.

"I see..." Kihyun muses. "We should let you guys get to it then. Changkyun, let's go wait in the car."

Changkyun obediently gets off the couch and walks outside with his eyes still plastered to his game. Kihyun follows him but pauses at the stairs to yell at the others to hurry up. Before he leaves out the door the turns to give Jooheon a greasy wink over his shoulder. "Have fun!"

The rest come down the stairs at about the same time, Hyungwon a bit behind the rest and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Minhyuk spots Jooheon still burning on the couch and walks over to him.

"Are you not coming?"

It's precisely because he wants to come that he's still sitting here, but he can't say that with the three others eavesdropping on them in the entryway (although they'll probably find out the truth from either Changkyun or Kihyun). "I'm not feeling good, so I'm staying," his mouth says, while his eyes tell Minhyuk that he hopes he will stay home with him and help him feel better.

Minhyuk looks confused for a moment, then catches on, one corner of his lips turning up. "Oh. Oh! Are you okay? I should stay home and keep you company. You guys can go." He gives the three boys lingering inside the door a careless wave and they get the hint and finally leave.

They listen to the car doors slam shut and the engine starting. The car drives away down the road and then they're alone in the quiet, the only sound heard that of the air con buzzing to provide them with a cool breeze that does nothing to cool down the burning Jooheon feels in his gut when Minhyuk's eyes darken as they rake over Jooheon's body.

"Let's go rest in our room," Minhyuk mutters and grabs Jooheon by the hand to haul him off the couch and lead him upstairs.

 

"What do you wanna do?" Minhyuk asks breathlessly, leaning back a little to see Jooheon better. His lips are red and slick with both of their spit and his body deliciously heavy where it's got Jooheon's pinned to the bed by his hips. He can feel his hard cock even through four layers of clothing and Jooheon's own is equally hard. He grinds up against Minhyuk, watching as he throws his head back with a moan. Jooheon lifts his head up to press a kiss to his neck but Minhyuk grabs his chin to align their lips for another deep kiss.

"Jooheon, what do you want to do?" Minhyuk repeats when they break apart again, this time effectively pinning him to the mattress with eyes full of heat, like molten lava. Jooheon couldn't move even if he wanted to, he's drowning in those eyes and he's forgotten how to swim.

"Fuck me."

"You sure?" There's a flash of surprise in Minhyuk's eyes but it's gone as soon as it appeared and replaced with lust. Lust for Jooheon. Even if he had been a bit unsure before, he's not anymore. In addition to being his long-time crush, Minhyuk's also one of his best friends and having him — his crush and friend — look at him with eyes so full of heat and lust and want and knowing that his feelings are reciprocated means everything to him. He trusts him and knows he would wait for him if he told him to. He doesn't, though — tell him. He wants Minhyuk and Minhyuk wants him and they have the house to themselves so he sees no reason for them to wait. Before leaving for the trip, just in case he might need it, he even packed-

Jooheon's life passes before his closed eyelids. He can see himself packing his bag: _Clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo- He got a text and he rushed out of the bathroom to check it (it was Kihyun reminding him of the time they're meeting at the car rental). He went back to the bathroom, closed his bag and left. He can see his lube standing there on the shelf of his shower, left behind, all alone..._

"Jooheon? Do you want to stop?" Minhyuk's voice is worried and he shakes his shoulder slightly. Jooheon snaps his eyes open and stares up at him.

"I- I forgot the lube," he confesses, disappointment coursing through him at the thought that he won't get to fuck Minhyuk on this trip after all. Maybe someone's got a lotion they could use instead? Wonho and Hyungwon probably have lube in their room, but he's not sure he wants to borrow it.

Minhyuk barks out a relieved laugh and pushes a hand under the pillow and pulls out a tube of lube that he waves in front of Jooheon's face, self-satisfied look on his face.

"I got this from the store when we went into town on the second day, just in case we'd need it," he tells him. That's why the tube looked familiar; he'd seen Minhyuk buying it. It wasn't toothpaste after all.

Jooheon chuckles and raises an incredulous eyebrow at him. "You kept this under the pillow all this time?"

"For easy access. So are we using it?"

Jooheon reaches a hand up to pull Minhyuk closer by the back of his neck. "Definitely."

 

"Another," Jooheon gasps, fucking himself on Minhyuk's two fingers inside him. It's already good but not enough. Minhyuk complies and presses a third finger into him slowly. He feels uncomfortably full for a few moments, but he's soon over the discomfort and greedily wiggles his hips to get the digits deeper. He doesn't even feel ashamed over how wanton he's being; it feels so good.

"Do you ever finger yourself?" Minhyuk asks him, voice strained. Jooheon dips his chin and sees him stroke himself while he's stretching Jooheon open, cock rock hard in his hand. Jooheon's cock twitches where it lies heavy and engorged on his stomach at the sight.

"Yes." He whines and bucks his hips up when Minhyuk's fingers hit his prostate and the sensation floods through him. "Your fingers feel so much better, though. Way better than I imagined."

Minhyuk groans and leans forward to press a kiss on Jooheon's belly and nip lightly at his side with his teeth. "God, don't say those kinds of things. I can't take it."

Jooheon takes his face in both hands and pulls him up to give him a sloppy kiss with way too much tongue. "So fuck me already." He grinds his hips down on Minhyuk's fingers to make his point.

Minhyuk presses his face to the crook of his neck and gives him a kiss there. He pulls his fingers out of Jooheon's ass, which twitches around the sudden emptiness, and then pushes his hand under the pillow for a condom which he rolls on in no time. He lubes himself up and positions himself behind Jooheon's open legs, eyes searching. Jooheon nods and he pushes the tip in. Someone moans — Jooheon can't tell who it is, maybe it's them both. Minhyuk's dick is hot and hard and the pressure and friction exquisite as he pushes in to the hilt. He pauses to let him adjust, but Jooheon's too impatient and bucks up to get him to move.

"Please fuck me already," he groans. He lifts his legs up and locks his ankles at the small of Minhyuk's back.

Minhyuk lets out a breathless gasp at his command but moves, pulling out and pushing back in, starting up a rhythm that's slow to begin with but soon turns fast and hard and irregular as they chase their climaxes. Minhyuk's sweat drops onto Jooheon and his face is scrunched up from pleasure and exertion as he pounds into him — fucks him into the bed like he's always wanted — and he's the most beautiful thing Jooheon's ever seen. He thinks he might be in love with him.

Minhyuk slides a hand in between their bodies to close his fist over Jooheon's leaking cock. It's all too much — the stimulation of being fucked and jerked off at the same time, and the knowledge that it's Minhyuk who's doing it to him — and Jooheon shouts out as he comes, hips stuttering and ass clenching around Minhyuk's dick. Minhyuk slams into him a few more times before he too comes with a moan, collapsing onto Jooheon.

After catching their breaths, Minhyuk reluctantly heaves himself up and off Jooheon to go get rid of the condom, then returns to the bed, hot and sticky as he lies down on his side next to him.

"We need to shower," Jooheon notes. They're sweaty from the hot weather and the sex, his ass is slick with lube and his cum is drying on both their stomachs. He brushes Minhyuk's wet bangs off his face affectionately and pecks his damp forehead.

Minhyuk runs his fingers up and down his side, contented look on his face. "I want to lie here with you like this for the rest of the day though."

"We can't come down to dinner like this."

"I bet they all know what we've been doing, it won't make a difference."

Jooheon playfully hits him on the chest. "Still, I don't wanna walk around with cum on my stomach."

"Okay," Minhyuk agrees, slinging an arm over Jooheon's middle and snuggling close. "We'll shower. In 15 minutes."

Jooheon is unable to say no to him and despite already being hot and sweaty he pulls Minhyuk closer.

 

Jooheon wakes up to persistent knocking on the door followed by Kihyun's voice, "We're back! Just letting you know." He listens to his footsteps recede as he walks back downstairs, then turns to Minhyuk, who's blinking his eyes open blearily.

"The others are back," Jooheon tells him, voice unexpectedly hoarse. How long have they been asleep? He reaches for his phone on the nightstand to check the time and his eyes widen in shock. "It's already 5 PM."

He sits up and immediately feels the aftereffects of being fucked into the bed. He must have made an involuntary sound because Minhyuk sits up and places a hand on his lower back, eyes worried. "Are you okay?"

Jooheon turns to him and smiles. "Just a bit sore, in a good way. We've been sleeping for hours though."

"I guess the others wanted to give us time," Minhyuk says jokingly with a laugh. "We should probably go shower now before someone comes to get us and finds us like this."

"Wanna shower together?" Jooheon suggests, only part serious.

Minhyuk's eyes brighten with mischievousness. He strokes a hand over Jooheon's bare thigh. "Kinky."

Jooheon blushes. "I didn't mean we're going to do anything."

"No?" Minhyuk lifts an eyebrow in doubt. His tongue comes out to lick his bottom lip in the way Jooheon used to think he always did because his lips were dry, but which he now knows he did to tease him. It still works as well as it always has.

"Maybe kiss?"

"Maybe I'll jerk you off."

Minhyuk's hand slides from his thigh to his cock, which quickly stirs to life under his warm palm. Maybe Jooheon will let him jerk him off in the shower. Unless- Yeah, that feels good. Unless Minhyuk plans on doing it here. His dick doesn't care either way.

Minhyuk leans closer to mouth at his neck and whisper in his ear, voice pitched low. "Let's move it to the shower. I want you wet."

Damn, he likes the sound of that. Of Minhyuk wet. He's showered next to him many times before in public showers, but he's never been able to touch him like he's longed to every time he's seen that sinful body all wet and glistening. He practically jumps off the bed in his haste to get to the bathroom. He barely remembers to grab his towel at the last minute and cover himself in it before he leaves the room. Minhyuk is right behind him and they don't even wait for the water to heat up (they're plenty hot themselves; a cool shower feels nice) before they're making out under the spray, hips grinding desperately.

Jooheon has to break up the kiss before he drowns and he presses Minhyuk against the cool tile of the shower wall, away from the water, to resume their kiss. He grabs both their cocks in his hand to stroke them together. Minhyuk groans appreciatively into his mouth and bites his bottom lip lightly in a playful manner.

"I love when you take charge," he murmurs into Jooheon's ear, loud enough to be heard over the water. "So hot." He rakes his blunt nails down Jooheon's back and grabs his ass to pull him closer.

Jooheon's hand is getting cramped in the almost nonexistent space between their bodies, so he lets go of their cocks to grind their hips together again. He runs a hand down Minhyuk's side, the water making the glide smooth. He grabs at his leg and Minhyuk lifts it up to rest it over his hip, letting Jooheon closer than before. He puts his arms around his neck to hold on to him as Jooheon humps him into the wall.

Minhyuk moans out a curse after a particularly well-aimed thrust and Jooheon gasps, Minhyuk's pleasured voice bringing him to the edge, and he speeds up his grinding. Minhyuk's next words are enough to drive him over and he shudders as he shoots between them, remembering at the last moment to clamp his mouth shut so the other guys won't hear them, "Fuck, Jooheon, I'm so close. God, you're hot. Can't wait for you to fuck me one day."

He feels Minhyuk come between them a moment later. He lets go of his leg and it falls to the floor as they slump against each other, catching their breaths. When they've both regained enough of their strength, Jooheon steers them into the spray of water to wash off.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asks after a while when Minhyuk's lathering shampoo in his hair.

"Which part?"

"That you want me to fuck you," Jooheon clarifies. He does hope he meant the part about him being hot too, so he adds that.

Minhyuk chuckles. "Yes to both." He guides his head under the water to rinse his hair and Jooheon squeezes his eyes shut so as not to get any in his eyes. He has to wait with answering until he's out of the water again,

"I'll fuck you whenever you want," he promises, because why wouldn't he? He loved having Minhyuk's dick up his ass, but he wouldn't mind putting his own inside Minhyuk's tight heat if that's what he wants. He's flexible like that.

"Don't promise too much," Minhyuk warns with a wink. "You never know when I'll take you up on that offer."

Jooheon laughs. He takes the shampoo bottle and pours some in his hand to wash Minhyuk's hair. "As long as it's not at the dinner table I'm okay with it."

"Now there's a good idea," Minhyuk muses, closing his eyes and letting out a contented purr as Jooheon massages his scalp.

Kihyun's voice suddenly sounds from outside the door and Jooheon jumps in surprise, accidentally poking Minhyuk in the eye. "There will be no fucking or touching at the dinner table!"

 

"Has everyone got everything?" Kihyun's voice is frenzied as he scurries about the cottage, pops in and out of rooms, and checks for forgotten items under the couch and in cupboards and closets.

"It's the fifth time you've asked that in the last 15 minutes," Shownu informs him, coming back inside after putting the last bags in the van. "I think if anyone's forgotten anything it's their own fault."

Kihyun glares at him as he finally comes to a stop by the couch where the rest of them are waiting, soaking in the air conditioning and stretching their legs out lazily before they'll have to pack themselves into the van for the several hour drive. "I'm just making sure."

"Are we ready to leave now?" Wonho wonders, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Hyungwon and I are having dinner with my mom tonight. Don't wanna be late."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Shownu assures him. "Unless Kihyun makes me drive ten kilometers under the speed limit like on the way here." He raises his eyebrows in question at said boy.

Kihyun huffs and crosses his arms in annoyance over his chest. "There's nothing wrong with being cautious."

"Driving too slow can be a danger to other cars," Shownu points out.

Kihyun turns to leave, sweeping his eyes over the house one last time. "Whatever. Come on, we're leaving."

Wonho turns off the air con and the six of them follow Kihyun outside and watch him lock the door after them. They climb into the car: Shownu in the driver's seat and Kihyun next to him; Minhyuk and Wonho in the middle; and Jooheon in between Hyungwon and Changkyun in the back, just like when they arrived. Shownu starts the car and steers it down the forest road one last time and back home to Seoul, leaving Blue Moon Cottage behind.

Jooheon feels a bit sad to leave it — so much happened here — but when Minhyuk turns around in his seat to give him a reassuring smile, he knows they're bringing their memories with them. The week did not work out the way he had imagined, but the end result is so much better than he could have ever planned.

 

<<<<>>>>


End file.
